Le Kiri
by Kalenna
Summary: Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :Kalenna

Diclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J.K. Rowling fait attention à tes arrières parce que je veux tes personnages.

Rating : M Draco/ Harry

Résumé : Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?

Genre : Romance/ Adventure

Bonne lecture !

_**Un anniversaire pas comme les autres **_

Un bon lit moelleux que demander de mieux pour un matin. Personnellement dans mes onze années je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de me prélasser un samedi matin dans mon lit. La douceur de la soie contre sa peau, le matelas qui épouse la forme de son corps, la couette tellement moelleuse qu'on pourrait se perdre avec. Bref j'adore mon lit.

-DRAY !

Rectification, j'adorais mon lit avant que le petit monstre me saute dessus.

-Dray ! Dray ! Dray !

- Lai' moi dor'rir !

- Toi t'es pas du matin.

Non franchement ça fait presque neuf ans qu'il me réveille comme ça, il a bien du remarquer que je n'étais pas du matin.

Aller Dray ! Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux.

Il sauta plusieurs fois afin de rebondir sur mon lit, j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine mer lors d'une tempête. Mais il avait raison aujourd'hui était un jour merveilleux pour lui car il fêtait ses onze ans. Ah mais je ne vous l'ai pas présenté, bon alors c'est simple le petit monstre qui n'arrête pas de sauté c'est le fils adoptif de Tom Jedusor, et ouais ce gâcheur de grasse matinée n'est autre que le petit prince sur qui je dois veiller. C'est la mission qui m'a été assigné depuis neuf ans je dois avouer qu'avant je n'étais pas vraiment heureux de m'occuper de cette boule d'énergie mais à force j'en suis venu à apprécier son caractère pur et innocent enfin innocent ça reste à voir… Le petit chef des farces en tout genre, mais bon d'un autre coté son air heureux et généreux nous apaise et nous aide enfin surtout les adultes pour leur mission. Il est généreux et adore tout ce qui a des poils, plumes ou écailles. Il en a tellement qu'on pourrait ferme une ferme, mon père m'a raconté qu'un jour lors d'une réunion avec le Lord, un poulain noir s'est incrusté et a voulu mangé les feuilles de mission. J'aurais vraiment voulu voir la tête de mon père lorsqu'il s'est fait arraché ses feuilles, un moment mémorable ça je vous le dis.

-Draco, Seth ? Vous êtes là ?

-Oui maman.

La femme qui vient de s'incruster dans ma chambre n'est autre que ma mère. Elle est gentille, douce mais elle peut être aussi une vraie tigresse lorsqu'on s'en prend à moi ou au petit monstre prénommé Seth.

-Draco il faudrait peut être songé à te lever.

- Je sais M'man mais c'est trop dur.

-Dis 'Cissa je peux le réveiller à ma manière.

Elle soupira.

- S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen je te donne ma permission.

Comme un coup de massue je me réveillais en sursaut et sautais de mon lit le plus vite possible. Pas question que le petit monstre me réveille avec ses « moyens », ceux-ci consistaient à me faire plein de bisous mouiller et si je me lève toujours pas il m'embrasse. Hors de question ! Je l'ai déjà expérimenté une fois, ça me suffit largement. Je ne suis pas aussi tactile que Seth qui lui vous fait toujours des bisous ou des câlins.

Je jetais un regard noir à ma mère qui souriait de toutes ses dents alors que Seth était sur mon lit et me regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas céder ! C'était mon mantra du matin. Finalement je cédais et ouvris mes bras, comme un signal Seth s'y logea à l'intérieur. Malgré qu'on est le même âge, il était d'une bonne tête plus petit que moi, ça lui donnait cet aspect chétif et fragile et ça me donnait l'envi de le protéger au péril de ma vie.

Je resserrai mon étreinte encore un peu puis le lâchais, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je me renfrognais encore un peu pendant que le monstre filait se doucher lui aussi. Sans jeter un regard à ma mère je me dirigeais avec le reste de fierté qui me restait jusque dans ma salle de bain.

Une fois laver, changer et coiffer, je descendis jusqu'au salon du manoir Malefoy où on devait se réunir afin d'aller dans la forêt où Seth voulait absolument fêter ses onze ans en compagnie de tous les animaux. Je vous jure ce monstre nous en fera voir de toute les couleurs. Dans le salon se trouvait déjà mes parents, mon parrain Severus Snape et le Lord. Il ne manquait plus que le roi de la journée. En parlant du loup celui-ci dévala les escaliers, lorsqu'il débarqua dans le salon il sauta dans les bras de son père adoptif qui lui rendit son étreinte. Qui aurait cru que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps faisait des câlins si facilement. Ah c'est vrai vous devez vous demander pourquoi le Lord n'est pas qu'une âme errante et bien c'est simple lorsque le petit Potter l'a tué et bien le Lord a erré pendant un an dans les rues de Londres moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un corps grâce à sa puissance, bien sûr il n'était pas comme avant non il avait rajeunit d'une dizaine d'année le chanceux. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il était très en colère et il se préparait à tué un ou deux moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des pleurs, il se retourna et il trouva un bébé abandonné dans les ordures. Comme vous l'aurez deviné il s'agissait de Seth avec sa petite bouille toute mignonne et là le coup de foudre, il est revenue au manoir Malefoy et a abandonné tout projet de conquêtes pendant ces neuf dernières années.

On se mit tous en route jusqu'à la forêt qui bordait le manoir, il faisait chaud aujourd'hui mais c'était normal puisqu'on était le premier aout, le jour ou le Lord à trouvé Seth. A l'abri des arbres la chaleur était moins étouffantes mais tout de même. Arrivés au lieu de rendez vous, nous retrouvons les plus fidèle au Lord, les Zabini, les Nott, les Parkinson, les Goyle et les Crabbe, les Lestrange et les Rosiers bien sur tous ce petit monde était agrémenter de deux ou trois chevaux, hippogriffes, serpents, chats, chiens, souris et même un dragonneau qui faisait bien deux mètres de longs. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Seth courait de partout pour dire bonjour, remercier, faire des câlins ou encore grimper sur le dos du dragonneau. J'éclatais de rire lorsque ce dernier éternua envoyant le petit prince voler à deux ou trois mètre de haut, il se raccrocha à une branche de peur de tombé et de faire une chute qui pourrait lui être fatal vue son gabarit comme un bon protecteur lorsqu'il lâcha la branche par manque de force je courus le rattraper et comme s'il pesait rien je le portais jusqu'au adulte qui s'étaient inquiété. Il me remercia les larmes aux yeux en me faisant un câlin, je souris en le frottant au dos pour le réconforter.

Ensuite vient l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, il reçut de l'équipement pour prendre soin de ses protégés de la part des Lestrange, un livre sur les animaux en tout genre de la part de mon parrain, un balai tout neuf de la part des Rosiers, un pendentif en argent à la forme d'une chimère des Parkinson, les Crabbe et les Goyle lui avaient offert un voyages tout frais payer en France pour lui et deux personnes là il s'est tourné vers moi et me demande si je voulais y allé avec lui et son père. J'écarquillai les yeux alors que lui baissait la tête fautif, je me ressaisis, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette demande, je me rapprochai de lui et le prit dans mes bras.

-Si mes parents sont ok, je veux bien.

-On ne voit pas d'inconvénients.

-Merci ! Merci !

-Allez au lieu de sauter partout va ouvrir le reste de tes cadeaux petit monstre.

-Je suis pas petit.

-Mais t'es en train de dire que t'es un monstre.

Il se rendit compte que j'avais raison et me tira la langue, un vrai gamin.

Il reçut une garde robe complète de la part de mes parents. La mode s'était bien leur domaine, le prince se retrouva avec des vêtements de hautes marques dans les tons rouges, verts, noirs et argents. Les Nott et les Zabini lui ont offrirent une tenue de protection en peau de dragon se qui fit froncer le museau du dragonneau ici présent. Son père lui offrit une dague en argent et lui promit de l'entrainer. Puis vint mon tour, je pris une longue inspiration et me dirigeais vers lui. Il ne vit rien dans mes mains et cela l'intrigua, je me mis derrière lui et lui ferma les yeux de mes mains. Je lui soufflais à l'oreille.

-J'espère que celui-ci tu l'as pas.

Même mes parents me regardèrent surpris, je dois avouer que pour la première fois je voulais offrir un cadeau moi-même à mon protégé et j'en avais fait toute une histoire pour que personne ne le découvre avant le prince. J'avais juste demandé à Vincent et à Gregory d'emmener le paquet jusqu'au pied de Seth, eux non plus ne savait rien. Une fois leur tache terminée ils se reculèrent et j'ouvris les yeux permettant à l'intéressé d'ouvrir son cadeau. Je lui dis juste de faire attention. Et comme par magie je le vit prendre toute sorte de précaution pour ouvrir le ruban qui retenait le paquet. Lorsque le couvercle tomba tout le monde se rapprocha pour voir l'objet mais mon regard noir les teints ça distance. Lorsqu'il se releva j'eus très peur, peur qu'il n'aime pas mon cadeau. Il se retourna et il avait encore des larmes plein les yeux. Je baissais la tête il n'avait pas aimé enfin c'est ce que j'ai crut jusqu'à ce qu'il me sauta dans les bras en psalmodiant des merci à tout va.

Une fois ses larmes tarirent il se retourna et prit la chose grise que se trouvait dans la boite sous les yeux révulsé des adultes. C'est vrai que c'était rare ces machins – choses mais je suis têtu et déterminé.

-Draco ne me dis pas que c'est un Kiri.

-C'est quoi un Kiri ?

-C'est ce que tu tiens dans tes bras, Seth, lui répondit son père. C'est un animal d'une rareté incommensurable, c'est presque une légende même dans le monde magique. C'est le mélange entre un loup et une licorne. Il a le pouvoir de se transformer en chat, c'est un animal de protection et d'espionnage. Il est très intelligent et s'il t'aime tu pourras communiquer avec lui par la pensée.

-Waouh !

Il le souleva à mout de bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux, ses yeux verts contre ceux mauves de l'animal, ce dernier avait une fourrure grise de partout à part à une patte qui était noir et son ventre qui était blanc, une crinière fauve entourait sa tête et une corne sortait de son front. Il remua la queue et essaya de lécher la face du petit prince. Il éclata de rire devant l'obstination de la petite bête qui se tenait trop loin de lui pour le toucher. Il la ramena dans ses bras ce qui lui permit de se faire laver la figure ç grand coup de langue. Il se tourna vers moi souriant et me demanda.

-Dis Dray, c'est un mâle ou une Femelle ?

-Une femelle.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-D'après ce que j'ai entendue, elle a été abandonnée par sa mère alors qu'elle avait deux mois il y a trois mois donc si je calcul bien elle doit avoir cinq mois.

-Oh la pauvre !

-Non c'est tout à fait normal pour cette espèce enfin d'après les légendes.

-Oui mais c'est tout de même horrible.

-Si tu le dis. Par contre, je me retournais vers le mage noir, my Lord savez vous quel taille elle aura à l'âge adulte ?

-D'après les anciens écrits elle peut atteindre jusqu'à un mètre de haut.

Quand on voit la boule de poil de vingt centimètre en train de laver le visage du Prince on doute un peu.

-Bon il faut que je te donne un nom. Hum, pourquoi pas Nirvanna ? T'en dis quoi, Dray ?

-Demande lui à elle mais moi j'aime bien.

-Alors si Dray est d'accord toi ça te va Nirvanna ?

Un petit jappement sortit du museau du Kiri.

-Elle a dit oui !

-Euh Seth tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Bah oui, pas toi Dray ? Faudrait te déboucher les oreilles un de ces jours.

-Euh Seth personne a part toi n'a comprit ce qu'elle a dit.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Bon bah c'est pas grave, allez Nirvanna va faire connaissance avec Furreur.

Il déposa le Kiri sur le Dragonneau et ces deux animaux pas commun pour un sous partirent ensemble vers les autres animaux. Seth souriait comme un bien heureux ce qui contamina les adultes toujours choqués et ces derniers sourirent comme des enfants. Ce petit prince est un vrai numéro. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Beau cadeau, fils.

-Merci père ! Je dois avouer que j'ai bataillé pour le trouver.

-Mais les Malefoy sont déterminé.

-Exactement !

La fête continua pendant un bon moment, quand le gâteau fut servit ce fut une dure épreuve que de le garder dans l'assiette sans qu'un chat n'essaye de le faire tomber. Les souris étaient toujours à vos pieds attendant quelques miettes. Le plus dur ce fut de ne pas céder à leurs yeux larmoyant. Bien sur Seth en donnait à tout le monde, et je ne pus résister à Nirvanna et cette dernière voulu me faire ma toilette sous le sourire moqueurs de mes parents et du Lord.

-Dray, Dray ! Regarde y'a un hibou qui ma envoyer une lettre.

- Donne-moi ça !

-Mais papa…

-Seth !

-Oui.

Il baissa la tête et tendit l'enveloppe à son père.

-Seth Jedusor, forêt Treniol. Poudlard.

Ayant reçu ma lettre il y a quelques mois je savais que Poudlard était la grande école de magie. Mais Seth ne la connaissait pas.

-Poudlard, c'est quoi ?

Qu'est ce que je disais.

-Une école de magie.

-Dis papa je peux y aller ?

-On va y réfléchir avec les autres.

-Bien mais est ce que je peux garder la lettre ?

-Si tu veux !

Il lui rendit l'enveloppe et Seth s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre. Il l'eut avec fascination les fournitures et les recommandations du directeur, notre plus grand ennemi, j'ai nommé Dumbledord. SI le Lord, le laissait aller à Poudlard on devrait lui faire de nombreuses recommandations et je devrais toujours veiller sur ce petit monstre, d'un coté je ne me sentais pas de le quitter.

Une fois la fête terminée on retourna au manoir, il devait être une heure du matin lorsque ma tête toucha mon oreiller. Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis du bruit à ma porte.

-Entrez…

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts apparut. A ses pieds je vis un truc gris.

-Dis Dray, Nirvanna et moi on pourrait dormir avec toi, je ne me sens pas bien.

-Surement à cause de la fatigue, allez venez les petits monstres.

Ils se jetèrent sur mon lit et se glissèrent sous ma couette. Ils se collèrent à moi et malgré la chaleur de leur corps me sentais bien avec eux. Lorsque la respiration de Seth parut régulière je l'embrassais sur le front et lui souhaitais bonne nuit alors que mes yeux se fermèrent pour se rouvrirent que le lendemain.

Après une bonne grasse matinée, moi et les petits monstres allons déjeuner auprès des adultes. Alors que je me faisais une tartine de confiture le Lord prit la parole.

-Seth, nous avons réfléchis et nous t'autorisons à aller à Poudlard à condition que tu restes toujours avec Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Gregory, Vincent et Pansy.*

-Youpi ! Merci papa ! Kof, kof, kof….

-Ne t'étouffe pas petit monstre.

-Kof, kof, kof…

-Seth ?

Le prince s'écroula à terre.

-SETH !

Tout le monde accouru, mon parrain qui avait fait des formations de médicomage prit les commandes.

-Narcissa va chercher de l'eau chaude et des serviettes chaudes. Draco va prendre des couvertures et ramènes une carafe d'eau avec un verre. Lucius va chercher mes potions dans le laboratoire. My lord, mettez sa tête sur vaux genoux.

Une fois ma mission assigné je courus dans le manoir afin de chercher les couvertures et l'eau. Quand je revins dans la salle à manger son état c'était empiré. Il était pâle et suait à grosse goutte. Ma mère essayait de l'empêcher de bouger pour faciliter la tâche à Severus. Le Lors appliquait des serviettes sur son front. Je paniquais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Draco ! Pose ses couvertures à côté et sers de l'eau à Seth !

J'hochais la tête et fis ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire. Je m'agenouillais vers mon protégé et lui servit de l'eau je fis bien attention à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Une fois cela fait j'observais la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait. Severus faisait avaler potions sur potions à Seth, ma mère l'épongeais avec des serviettes, l'eau chaude ne sevrait à rien et les couvertures non plus. Je soupçonnais Severus de nous avoir donné des choses inutiles à faire pour ne pas qu'on s'affole. Sauf que maintenant c'est lui qui s'affolait. Il laçait plein de sorts sur le corps du Prince, le Lord avait des larmes aux yeux et moi je pleurais déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Mon père restait à l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas gêner mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet. Nirvanna n'osait pas s'approcher de peur de gêner.

Après plusieurs minutes Severus s'arrêta. Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant c'est à lui de jouer. Et là j'éclatais en sanglot, mon parrain venait de dire qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il meure et je ne voulais pas. Nirvanna jappa, je me retournais et la prit dans mes bras elle se dégagea et se jeta sur son maître et lui lécha le visage. Le Lord prit Seth dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, des larmes coulait le long de ses joues mais il restait silencieux, ma mère se jeta dans les bras de mon père en pleure, Severus rangeait et moi et Nirvanna on suivait Seth. Lorsqu'il fut sur le lit Nirvanna et moi on le rejoignit sous le sourire triste du lord, ce dernier prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit. Je caressais les cheveux du malade jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard.

-Dray…

Dit-il d'une voix fatigué.

-Je suis là, ton père aussi.

-J'ai froid…

-J'ai peur…

-Hey sois courageux. Tiens le coup ! Regarde il y a oncle Luce, tante 'Cissa, et Parrain Sev' qui sont là.

Il sourit à leur appellation, quand nous étions petit il n'arrêtait pas de les appeler comme ça et moi ça me faisait rire au grand dam des adultes qui essayaient de l'éduquer.

-Dray, je ne te vois plus…

Mes larmes redoublèrent, il avait les yeux ouvert et pourtant il ne me voyait plus. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, je resterai avec toi toujours !

-Promis ?

-Promis, Juré !

Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Dray... ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi p'tit monstre, moi aussi.

Severus se rapprocha et prit son pouls. Mais je savais déjà alors lorsqu'il secoua les yeux de gauche à droite je pleurais déjà sur son corps. Mon petit prince était mort.

Je pris une semaine pour lâcher son corps mais c'est parce que son corps c'était illuminé et avait disparu. Le lord disait que c'était à cause du Kiri qui faisait son deuil. Je le crus parce que Nirvanna avait disparue aussi. Je parlais peu et je voulais me venger parce que Severus avait fait une batterie de test et avait découvert que c'était un poison qui se trouvait sur la lettre de Poudlard. Dumbledord avait tué cet être si pur. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose le tuer. Le Lord avait repris ses plans de conquêtes mais son but final n'était plus que de tuer le vieux fou. Je m'entrainais durement en magie noire ou encore en combat au corps à corps. En même temps je m'occupais des créatures de Seth car il les aimait et j'avais l'impression de le retrouver à l'intérieur de ces bêtes.

Trois semaines se sont écoulés et me voilà sur le quai de la gare avec Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Greg et Vincent. Si quelqu'un avait le courage de nous approcher il terminait par terre. On avait tous des missions et nous allions les réussir au prix de notre vie. A la fin de Poudlard, Dumbledord sera mort. Foi de Malefoy !

Flash back de trois semaines.

-Seth ? Seth ? Seth !

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, qui m'appelait ? Lorsque ma vue s'habitua à la clarté de la pièce, j'aperçus une vieille femme avec un chapeau pointue.

-A enfin réveiller chenapan !

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Qu'importe qui je suis, Dumbledord a voulu te tuer mais je suis arrivé à temps et j'ai changé le poison en le faisant passer pour un faux poison c'est pour ça que tu es là et que tout le monde te croit mort.

-Mort ?

Je me relevais en sursaut.

-Papa ! Dray !

- Calme-toi Seth. Le Kiri et moi allons te protéger, tu iras à Poudlard mais tu dois faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas tes anciennes connaissances. Nous t'avons crée une identité là ou tu aurais du en avoir une. Ton Kiri à débloqué le sort qui bloquait ton image.

-Mon image ? Pourquoi je ne ressemble pas à moi ?

-Si mais normalement tu as une chose en plus qui à été caché par moi il y a de cela neuf ans. Tu vas devoir te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. Tu vas devoir faire croire que tu es du côté de Dumbledord et non du côté de ton père. Seth la guerre va reprendre et toi tu seras la clé de tout ça.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qui faut que tu saches sur ta vrai identité et le monde magique ne général. Ton Kiri t'apprendra à mentir. Ca deviendra une seconde nature pour toi. Es tu prêt ?

Je réfléchis quelques temps, je n'avais pas envie de mentir et de faire croire que je ne connaissais pas les autres. Mais bon si je pouvais me rendre utile pour une fois et récolter des informations sur Dumbledord je devrais le faire. J'en avais marre d'être toujours protégé par mon père ou part Dray. Il fallait que je devienne fort et puis ce n'est pas parce que je devais changer que je devais absolument tout changer, je pouvais juste cacher. Je regardais les yeux mauves de Nirvanna.

-T'en penses quoi ?

*-Je ne sais pas mais sache que je serais avec toi.*

-Tu m'aideras à ne pas changer de personnalité ?

*-Bien sûr, je l'aurais fait même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé.*

-Bien, alors j'accepte !

-Très bien. Premièrement est ce que tu connais Harry Potter ?

-Oui c'est celui qui à essayer de tuer mon père !

-Et bien en faîte pour t'expliquer Dumbledord a mentit à Snape à propos d'une prophétie, c'est pour ça que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a voulu tuer Harry, mais c'était une grosse méprise. Le Lord noir avait des plans mauvais mais pour des objectifs justes c'est pourquoi je suis de votre coter alors que Dumbledord veut juste la gloire. Bien sûr Lily Potter voulut juste sauver son fils et ce dernier ayant juste un an n'a rien fait. Donc n'en veut pas au Potter. D'ailleurs Harry en garde une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ?

- Lève-toi !

-Pourquoi ?

- Lève-toi !

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé difficilement, je n'avais plus de force, la vieille m'aida à me déplacer jusqu'à un grand miroir et la je restais ébahis.

-Alors est ce que tu l'as fait exprès, Harry ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :Kalenna

Diclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J.K. Rowling fait attention à tes arrières parce que je veux tes personnages.

Rating : M Draco/ Harry

Résumé : Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?

Genre : Romance/ Adventure

Bonne lecture !

_**Première année et retrouvaille !**_

La vieille m'expliqua tout un tas de chose à propos de mes vrais parents, de certains Dursley, de Poudlard, des différentes maisons avec leur personnalité, je souris, mes amis seraient certainement envoyé à Sertpentard. Mais moi je devrais tout faire pour aller à Griffondor, je me sentais un peu triste tout seul mais Nirvanna faisait tout pour me remonter le moral, en plus elle me donnait des cours de mensonge. Elle était sévère pour un Kiri de cinq mois seulement, il fallait dire que ces cours était vachement difficile entre la position des yeux, faire attention à ne pas avoir de tic lorsque je mentais ou encore les différent sourire. Le soir je me trouvais beaucoup de muscles sur le visage et ils étaient très douloureux.

La vieille avait ramené un de ses amis qui pourrait m'aider pour ma couverture et comme elle, il était de notre coter. Je l'appréciais parce qu'il était un fan des animaux en tout genre comme moi, son nom était Hagrid et il était gardien à Poudlard donc si j'avais un souci je pourrais aller le voir. Il m'apprit plein de chose sur les Hippogriffes, les Dragons et les Kiris. Comme par exemple que ces derniers ne se transformait pas qu'en chat mais aussi en loup et en licorne pour être en accord avec leur croisement. Nirvanna affirmait ses dires en prenant différente forme, mais pour Poudlard elle prendrait celle de chat qui était moins voyante.

Par je ne sais quel moyen, la vieille récupéra mes affaires enfin sauf les vêtements car sinon j'aurai été trop reconnaissable. Ils me trouvèrent une nouvelle garde robe deux fois trop grande pour moi et sale mais au moins je ne serais pas tout nu. Deux jours avant la rentrée j'allais faire mes courses pour les fournitures. Tout le monde me connaissait comme le survivant et moi j'avais juste une envie s'était de me réfugier dans les bras de Dray mais il n'était pas là et je devrais me faire passer pour son ennemi. C'était un point qui ne me réjouissait pas du tout. Au chemin de Traverse il y eut deux points positifs le premier c'est que ma baguette était la jumelle de mon père le deuxième était que en plus de Nirvanna, j'allais avoir Hedwige comme deuxième compagne. Les deux s'appréciait bien donc j'étais un peu heureux. J'appris aussi que la pierre philosophale serait cachée à Poudlard et qu'elle pourrait servir pour mon père. Un indice qui me rendit ma joie de vivre.

J'eus du mal à me faire appeler Harry et alors que la rentrée était le lendemain je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser. Est-ce que j'y arriverais ? Pourrais-je mentir aussi bien que les espions ? Je ne devais en aucun cas me faire découvrir sinon ma vie serait en danger d'après les dires de la vieille. J'avais eus le droit à une nouvelle coupe de cheveux aussi, mes long cheveux qui m'arrivait dans le dos n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir maintenant on pouvait voir cet horrible cicatrice et j'avais l'impression d'avoir une crinière comme Nirvanna sauf que elle la sienne n'était pas indiscipliné comme la mienne. Mon moral descendit au plus bas qu'en la vieille me posa une vieille paire de lunette sur le nez, disant que ça me ferait plus ressembler à mon vrai père, elle avait changer les verre pour que ça n'altère pas avec ma vue.

Je me réveillais à l'aube, je préparais mes affaires rapidement étant donné que je n'avais presque plus rien puis je descendis rejoindre Hagrid et la vieille. Il m'attendait pour que le géant m'accompagne jusqu'à la gare. Là-bas il me laissa et je dus trouver tout seul le quai, après la rencontre avec une famille de roux je pus enfin m'installer dans un compartiment où d'ailleurs l'un des roux vint me rejoindre. Bien sûr, il fut excité par ma cicatrice et je le laissais déblatérer des heures sur ma sois-disante victoire contre le mage noir, s'il savait. Ensuite il se rendit compte de la présence de Nirvanna en chat et se recula.

-T'as peur des chats ?

-Non c'est juste que moi j'ai un rat alors je ne veux pas que ton chat le mange.

-Nir' tu veux manger un rat ?

Pour lui elle miaula mais pour moi c'était plus du genre.

*-Tu me prends pour qui Seth ? Je mange que du haut de gamme !*

Je ris, des fois elle me faisait penser à Dray.

-T'as vu elle veut bouffer mon rat !

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Ron, elle ne mange que du haut de gamme. Même chez mon oncle elle refusait de chasser les souris.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouaip ! Allez sors ton rat de là et fais le sentir à Nir'.

Il le sortit réticent et le montra au Kiri, cette dernière s'avança doucement pour pas brusquer l'animal et son maître, le renifla puis revint me voir.

-T'as vu je te l'avais bien dit.

-T'avais raison.

*-Seth se rat n'est pas normal.*

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Pas normal, ça voulait dire quoi ? Mais bon parler à son chat ça le faisait pas alors j'espérais que Nir' comprendrait.

*- Il a une odeur d'humain. Comme un animagus. Ah et au faîte tu sais la pensée ça existe. Je suis pas un Kiri pour rien.*

Je lui lançais un sourire penaud et me re concentrais sur l'animal. Bizarre tout ça je jetais un coup d'œil à la forme sombre dans les mains de Ron. Pour moi ça avait tout l'air d'un rat plus que normal mais si Nirvanna le trouvait humain je devrais faire attention. Après tout Dray ne serait plus là pour me protégé alors il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. Je regardais le paysage défilé, je repensais à mes années au manoir Malefoy, mon père impressionnant mais aimant, Tant 'Cissa toujours prêtes à aider et à nous protégés, Oncle Luce qui adorait raconter l'histoire des Malefoy, Parrain Sev' un peu strict mais très gentil et bien sûr Dray, il me manquait plus que les autres après tout j'avais grandis avec lui, il était comme un frère pour moi. Est-ce qu'il allait me détester ? Pire est ce qu'ils allaient essayer de me tuer ? Après tout j'étais devenu leur pire ennemi.

-Harry ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Parce que tu pleures.

Effectivement ma vue s'était brouiller sans que je m'en rende compte, je séchais mes larmes et lançait le sourire numéro deux à Ron. Le sourire numéro deux consistait montrer ma reconnaissance et dire que j'allais bien mais que je ne voulais pas en parler. Je connaissais six types de sourires différents mais Nirvanna me disait qu'il en existait une vingtaine. Je sentais que les prochains temps allaitent être remplis. Je soupirais déjà décourager lorsque débarqua une fille à la chevelure fauve dans notre compartiment.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un Crapaud ?

-Non

Je secouais la tête après la réponse de Ron, ce qui découvrit ma cicatrice qui était un peu caché par le reste de mes cheveux.

-Tu es Harry Potter ? Le garçon qui à survécut ?

Des fois j'avais envie de dire non je suis le ministre de la magie mais bon ça le faisait pas trop donc je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Elle s'incrusta sur la banquette à coter de Ron sans lui demander son avis, ce dernier paraissait courroucée. Je souris, je ne les aimais pas vraiment mais je sentais que ça pourrait être drôle si je passais ces prochaines années avec eux au moins vu avec la hargne dont il parlait de mon père adoptif il ne doit pas aimer Dray et les autre et la fille qui venait de se présenter sous le nom d'Hermione me paraissait intelligente mais pas assez pour découvrir la vérité.

-Je suis une Née moldu, mes parents sont dentistes comme tu viens du monde moldu tu devrais savoir ce que c'est.

Non justement je ne savais pas, là elle me posait une colle. Finalement elle était dangereuse cette fille. Je demandais à Nirvanna si elle savait et elle me répondit que c'était un métier où les gens soignaient les dents. Je demandais pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la magie et elle me frappa avec sa patte toute douce en me disant moldu. Mais qu'est ce que j'étais bête moi.

-Oh trop chou ce chat il est à qui ?

-A moi.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

-Nir' n'aime pas trop ça avec les étrangers.

Ce qui était vrai mais en plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle le touche car c'était un cadeau de Dray.

-Oh dommage, elle s'appelle Nir' c'est ça ?

J'hochais la tête, j'avais dus lui changer son nom pour que personne ne la reconnaisse alors j'ai plutôt opté pour un raccourci. Comme ça, hop ni vu, ni connu. Je souris à mon ingéniosité. Hermione sortit du compartiment et nous conseilla de nous changer car on allait bientôt arriver. C'est ce que je fis avant Ron afin de sortir un peu dans le couloir.

Je n'aurais pas du car je me retrouvais devant mon plus grand cauchemar depuis deux semaines. Devant moi se trouvait Dray avec Greg et Vincent. Il me jeta un regard noir, vit ma cicatrice et sourit.

-oh mais qui vois je c'est le petit Potter.

Je frissonnais, sa voix était glaciale, il avait l'air en colère. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

-Vous avez vu les gars, c'est le sauveur du monde sorcier. Ce petit truc chétif a tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom.

Il me bouscula et je tombais par terre. J'avais juste envie de pleurer. Pourtant je m'étais préparer enfin je croyais parce que là je voulais juste lui sauté dans les bras et lui dire que c'étais moi !

-Tiens, tiens mais c'est notre ami Malefoy !

-Weasley ! Potter est ton ami ?

-Ouaip on est comme les cinq doigts de la main.

Je ne pus même pas protester face à son mensonge, j'étais trop désespéré.

-Ramasse ta poupée de chiffon, Weasley. Il bloque le passage.

-J'ai appris pour Seth, alors comme ça ton petit protégé à rendu l'âme tant mieux pour lui dire qu'il était le fils de ce mage noir ridicule. Allez Harry debout !

Je regardais Ron comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, il connaissait mon existence et en plus savait que j'étais « mort ». Je n'avais pas la force de me relever mais une masse m'enjamba et comme un pur spectateur j'assistai au coup de poing magistral donné par Dray à cet abruti de Ron.

-Ne parle plus jamais de lui !

Il était en colère, je le voyais rien qu'à ses poing qui s'ouvrait et se fermait à intervalle régulier, il avait envie de recommencer. Et vu les visages de Vincent et Greg il n'était pas le seul.

-Pourquoi tu vas pleurer ? Petite chochotte !

Trop c'était trop, je me relevais arrêtais le coup de Dray et regardais Ron dans les yeux.

-Ron ça suffit, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler mais ça ne se fait pas de parler d'un mort comme ça.

-Mais Harry, tu ne sais rien…

-J'ai dis STOP !

Il baissa la tête.

-C'est ça Weasley obéit à ton maître tout puissant.

Je me retournais pour être en face de mon « frère ». Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais se tenait dans une posture fièrent et tint mon regard. Là je le reconnaissais, et je compris il était triste et voulait me venger. Je souris intérieurement et dis du ton le plus cassant que j'avais.

-Et toi Malefoy surveille tes paroles.

Il ne s'attendait pas à que je lui réponde mais il allait savoir que je n'étais plus le petit monstre qu'il avait connu enfin lorsque j'étais Harry. Je lui lançais un sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

-Merde les préfets.

Dray se dégagea de mon emprise puis partit par là où il était venu.

-Bien joué Harry ! Je te tire mon chapeau à part moi personne n'ose tenir tête à ce petit fils de pute.

-Retire le dernier mot.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de retirer ton dernier mot et tout de suite !

Il se fit tout petit.

-Bien je suis désolé je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Je souris, Dray avait raison j'avais du pouvoir sous le prénom de Harry.

-Bien allons vers les portes le train arrive.

Quand nous sortîmes, nous aperçûmes Hagrid qui nous faisait de grand coucou et me fit un clin d'œil que j'essayais de reproduire mais je ne reçus qu'un regard surpris de Ron. Bon ok je n'ai jamais été super fort dans les clins d'œil.

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui c'est lui qui m'a sorti de chez mon oncle.

-Ah ok, il est super grand !

-Normal, c'est un demi-géant.

-Cool !

Nous nous rapprochions du gardien qui essayait de rameuté tous les élèves de première année.

-Alors Harry ça va ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Ca va, ça va, c'est un peu dur de ramené tous les élèves de première année.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Moi aussi j'avais du mal a rassembler tous mes animaux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais j'ai trouvé une bonne tactique.

-Quoi donc ?

-Écoute.

Je pris une longue inspiration mit deux doigt dans ma bouche et sifflait le plus fort possible. Là le brouhaha se tarit et tout le monde regarda Hagrid avec de grands yeux, ce dernier ce gratta la tête et dit d'une voix forte.

-Tous les élèves de première année près de moi.

La une marée d'enfants vint nous rejoindre tandis que les autres passaient par un autre chemin.

-Merci Harry !

-De rien ravi de rendre service.

Je souris de toutes mes dents alors qu'on montait dans des sortes de barque pas très solide à mon avis mais Hagrid y monta sans soucis ce qui me rassura un petit peu. Poudlard était magnifique, tout illuminée dans la nuit qui venait juste de tombée. Le silence n'était pas pesant mais plutôt tranquillisant tout le monde admirait la beauté du paysage.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment une volée de marche nous attendait, et tout en haut se situait …

-La vieille !

-Chut Harry, je sais qu'elle est vieille mais n'insulte pas un professeur comme ça.

-Professeur ?

-Bah oui on est dans une école ici.

Il me prenait vraiment pour un idiot là. Une fois en haut je fixais mon regard sur la veille qui me lança un petit sourire moqueur avant de s'adresser aux élèves. Je rêve où elle venait de se moquer de moi, je me retins de croiser les bras et de bouder et l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, j'étais déjà au courant de tout de toute façon.

-Bonsoir, je suis le professeur McGonagall et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Je suis aussi la directrice de la maison Griffondor.

Très intéressant tous ça, mon père savait se faire des amis bien placé. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son discours elle rentra dans la salle nous demandant de l'attendre. Une fois partie des chaussures cirées se firent entendre sur le marbre de l'escalier. Je souris, la détermination des Malefoy était légendaire mais leur obstination l'était encore plus. Je me retournais pour me trouver face à Dray, étant placé une marche au dessus de lieu pour la première fois je n'eus pas à lever la tête pour m'adresser à lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy, t'as besoin de réconfort, c'est pour ça que tu viens vers moi.

-La ferme Potter.

-Hum c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir une ferme.

Je vis ses yeux agrandirent et des larmes se former au coin des yeux. Mince je lui rappelais Seth, il fallait que je fasse gaffe car de un je le blesserais et de deux ma couverture risque de tomber à l'eau. Il essaya de me frapper mais j'esquivais à temps, il m'attrapa par le col et me tira à lui, ses yeux orages lançaient des éclaires mais je tins bon, cependant j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauté dans les bras et de le réconforter en lui disant que j'étais là…

-Potter ! Malefoy ! Arrêtez de suite.

Ouf sauvez par la vieille, il me lâcha puis vint s'excuser auprès de la professeure de métamorphose je fis de même et nous rentrons enfin dans la grande salle. Je n'eus pas les mots pour la décrire mais son nom lui allait à ravir. Nous nous plaçâmes devant l'estrade, un vieux se trouvait devant moi il inclina la tête je fis de même alors que je sentis la rage de Dray à coter de moi. Bien maintenant je pouvais placer un visage sur le nom de mon ennemi. Je lançais un regard aux alentours et manquais de sursauter lorsque je vis parrain Sev'. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Puis je me souvins que mon père m'avait parlé d'agent double, professeur de potion. Je souris, mon père savait ce faire de bons amis.

On apporta un vieux chapeau et un tabouret puis la vieille appela plusieurs noms, le chapeau les envoya dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Je faillis m'avancer lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Seth Jedusor. Sous les chuchotements des élèves, Dumbledord se leva.

-Minerva, malheureusement ce garçon est mort peux avant de venir ici. Il avait une maladie grave.

-Oh je vois, bien au suivant…

J'empêchais Dray de se jeter sur le vieux à son grand étonnement, il me regarda et je soutins son regard. J'étais en colère car ce vieux débris osait dire que j'étais mort à cause d'une maladie. Ma colère dut se retranscrire dans mon regard car il se calma et recula d'un pas.

Comme attendu lui et les autres terminèrent à Serpentard où ils furent accueillis par des têtes qui me semblaient vaguement familier pour les avoir croisés quelques fois dans les couloirs du manoir. Cependant leur accueille était solennel je compris qu'ils étaient encore en deuil. J'hochais la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ca faisait du bien de savoir que personne ne vous oubliait même après votre mort.

-Harry Potter !

Cette fois ci j'eus du mal à réagir à l'entente de mon prénom, je me dirigeais tant bien que mal jusqu'au choipeau sous des murmurent, encore ça en devenait lassant. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et sentis un poids sur ma tête et une voie dans mes pensées.

*J'avais eu peur que tu sois vraiment mort.*

Je sursautais comment savait il ?

*Hey ho je suis le choipeau je sais beaucoup de chose. Bref d'après ce que je vois tu ne voudrais pas aller avec tes amis pour devenir un espion pour ton père adoptif.*

J'hochais la tête.

*Bien de toute façon je t'aurais envoyé dans cette maison de toute façon, bonne chance, sache que je suis de ton coter.*

-GRIFFONDOR !

Je me levais encore surpris des révélations et me dirigeais vers Ron sous les applaudissements de ma nouvelle maison et le regard noir des Serpentard.

Bizarre, bizzare et triplement bizzare. De un il me répond dans le train de deux j'entends siffler à la manière de Seth et de trois il m'empêche de sauter sur Dumbledord comme s'il savait ce que je comptais faire et en plus son regard était rempli de colère presque d'animosité. Je voulais pas avoir d'espoir donc j'écartais tout de suite la possibilité que ça soit Seth mais tout de même c'était frappant.

-Dray ? Tu m'écoutes !

Je lançais un regard noir à Pansy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Mais lui il avait le droit !

-Justement Pans' seul lui avait le droit d'appeler Draco comme ça.

-Mais c'est mon fiancé.

-Et alors, de un je n'ai pas envi de me marier avec toi donc compte pas sur ma fidélité et de deux mes parents m'oblige à me marier pour l'oublier donc tu n'es qu'une remplaçante.

Elle partie en courant les larmes aux yeux.

-Draco t'aurais pus être plus sympa.

-Elle n'avait pas qu'à être pot de colle.

-Mais c'est notre amie.

-Justement elle devrait mieux me connaitre depuis le temps.

Ils ne répondirent rien et continuèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

L'année se passa vite. Lorsque je croisais Potter et sa bande je lui lançais des piques et il se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre. Je crois que pour nous c'était un jeu mais pour les autres c'était devenu une guerre entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Severus n'arrêtait pas de collé se pauvre Potter parce qu'il ne savait strictement rien en potion et que Severus détestait tout simplement Potter. Le chat de ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me griffer lorsque je me moquais de lui, un vrai petit garde du corps le minou. Potter devint l'attrapeur de Griffondor après une énième dispute et il fit gagner la coupe à Griffondor.

A la fin de l'année cependant une chose mystérieuse se produisit. La pierre philosophale qu'on était censé volé pour le Lord disparu. Dumbledord était dans tout ces états et ordonna qu'on fouille notre dortoir, heureusement que ce n'étais pas nous les auteurs du crime car on se serait fait prendre vite fait bien fait. Cependant il nous fallait la pierre pour notre maître, alors on commença à enquêter grâce à l'aide de Sev' qui n'était pas heureux que notre dortoir est été fouillé et que son énigme est été si facilement passé. Nous sommes passer sous le chien, dans le filet du diable, on a courut après les clefs, on s'est fait une petite partie d'échec grandeur nature puis on a résolu l'énigme après avoir combattu un troll. Dans la salle du trésor se trouvait le miroir de Rised, une autre des légendes de Poudlard.

Je m'approchais et vis avec stupeur mon reflet à coter de celui de Seth, il me souriait puis coupais ses cheveux et posait une paire de lunette sur ses yeux. Et là pouf une cicatrice apparaissait et il tenait dans sa main la pierre rouge sang.

Le mien ne fit qu'un tour et je remontais au pas de course, je demandais aux autres de ne pas me suivre et les laissais là tandis que je courais à travers tous le château. A travers l'une des vitres du quatrième étage je le vis seul à l'orée de la forêt. Je souris et descendis au pas de course jusqu'au parc que je traversais d'une seul traite. Il se retourna et me fixa choqué tandis que je lui sautais dessus.

-Mais ça va pas la tête Malefoy !

Je ne répondis pas et le serrais dans mes bras tandis que je pleurais.

-Euh tu pleures Malefoy !

-Non un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

-Désolé de te contredire mais ce n'est pas du Mercure qui coule le long de tes joues.

-Roh tais toi deux seconde pour une fois qui c'est moi qui te fais un câlin. Apprécie !

Je le sentis se raidir dans mon étreinte, il recula de quelque pas pour être parfaitement caché par les arbres.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu y croire en début d'année, ton sifflement, ton regard trop vert.

-Croire à quoi ?

-Croire que tu étais vivant petit monstre.

-Oh mon dieu, Dray !

D'un seul coup son corps se détendit et il me rendit mon étreinte. Nos corps furent secoué de spasmes ont pleurait de joie. La joie de se retrouver, de pouvoir enfin se prendre dans les bras. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne de lui, il prit peur et s'accrocha à ma robe. Je lui souris malgré ses airs de bravache, il restait toujours mon petit monstre à moi. Je le fis asseoir contre un arbre, il enleva ses lunettes et d'un sort appris par Flitwick au cours de l'année ses cheveux repoussèrent. Et là malgré la cicatrice je retrouvais le petit prince de mes rêves. Je tombais à genoux et le repris dans mes bras. Ce contact m'avait manqué alors je serrais fort.

-Hmpf… Dray tu m'étouffes !

Je ris.

-Que tu es fragile petit monstre.

-Tu m'as manqué Dray !

Je me redressais et le regardais dans les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réplique mais elle me fit chaux au cœur.

-Toi aussi petit monstre, toi aussi.

-Arrête je ne suis pas petit.

-Ah je l'attendais cette phrase.

Il me tira la langue comme à son habitude. Ca faisait du bien de le revoir. Je m'assir en tailleur en face de lui.

- Alors explique-moi comment t'es revenu d'entre les morts.

-Et bien c'est simple, la vieille a changé le poison…..

Il m'expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé comment il avait ressenti cette expérience, ses moments de peurs, de tristesses mais aussi de joie quand on se battait tous les deux ou lorsqu'il était sur un balai car il avait l'impression d'être sur un de ces Hippogriffes. J'appris que le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid ainsi que le choipeau était avec nous. Que Seth détestait Dumbledord mais qu'il était maintenant dans ses bonnes grâces. Il me confia qu'il avait peur que son père ne l'aime plus parce que sa vraie identité était Potter.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. Après tout tu ne pourras pas revenir au manoir tout de suite à cause de ta garde surveillé mais compte sur moi pour te protéger dans l'ombre.

Il me lança un petit sourire.

-Merci !

-Et je suppose que la boule de poile qui est en train de faire ma toilette n'est autre que Nirvanna.

-Yep mais sous sa forme de chat elle s'appelle Nir'.

-Ok mais dis lui d'arrêter parce que je suis assez grand pour me laver tout seul.

La boule de poil intelligente me mordilla la joue et partie en me montrant sa queue vexée. Amusée je m'inclinais.

-Oh douce dame Nirvanna voulez vous accepter mes excuses mais je suis indépendant. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous froisser.

Elle parut satisfaite de mes excuses car elle miaula et commença à faire sa toilette par contre Seth éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Elle te traite juste de Goujat.

-Quoi moi un Goujat, jamais. Je suis de la plus grande élégance des Malefoy.

-C'est ça, c'est ça !

Il s'étendit de tout son long par terre et je le rejoignis. Il se blottit contre moi comme avant et me murmura.

-Merci d'avoir tenue ta promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'être toujours avec moi.

-Mais de rien petit prince ! Ah et pendant que j'y penses la pierre philosophale elle est où ton père là veut.

Il remua un peu et tira la pierre de sa poche.

-Tient et ne lui dis surtout pas que c'est moi qui l'ai prise pour une fois je t'accorde toute la gloire.

-Vous êtes trop bon mon prince.

-Ah ah ah surtout ne dis à personne qui je suis d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu l'as deviné toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas deviné mais le manoir de Rised me l'a dit.

-Fichu miroir j'aurais du le casser lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

-Non parce que sinon tu ne serais pas dans mes bras et je ne pourrais pas te dire que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray…

Ah s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans mon cœur. J'entendis sa respiration régulière et comme un rituel je l'embrassais sur le front alors que Nirvanna se colla à nous. Quelques minutes plus tard je me laissais emporter dans le monde des rêves. Peuplés de petits monstres et de princes.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Laisser vos sensation dans une review à et dîtes mois si ça va trop vite parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir. Bon bah ciao les gens !**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur :Kalenna

Diclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J.K. Rowling fait attention à tes arrières parce que je veux tes personnages.

Rating : M Draco/ Harry

Résumé : Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?

Genre : Romance/ Adventure

Hum.. Je n'ai pas d'excuse mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier ma longue absence…

Réponses au reviews :

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'idée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

toinette Malefoy-Potter : Moi-même je me suis attachée à mes propres personnages enfin ce ne sont pas tout à fait les miens mais bon. p. La suite sera-t-elle au gout de tes attentes ? J'espère.

babeth59410 :  Merci !

Bonne lecture !

**De nouveaux alliés**

Je me sentais bien au pays des rêves, là-bas la vie me semble insouciante presque irréelle, comme si j'étais un spectateur de la réalité et un acteur de mes rêves. Lors de la transition, on sait qu'on va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre mais on s'accroche à tout ce qu'on trouve afin d'empêcher cette éventualité car on sait que la vie est dure, qu'elle est parfois injuste et qu'elle a des répercussions sur la vie des autres. Lorsqu'on se réveille comme ça on a plus qu'une envie, c'est d'y retourné mais malheureusement c'est comme si les bras de Morphée nous rejetaient jusqu'au soir. Alors dans ces cas là on prend son courage à deux mains et on se leve pour affronter une nouvelle journée.

Cependant cette fois ci ce n'est pas moi qui me suis réveillé mais un pot de colle gluant qui me faisait un bisou sur la joue. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je repoussais la masse qui se collait à moi de toutes mes forces. Cette fois ci je ne voulais pas me rendormir, je me levais et regardais de haut la masse de chair à mes pieds qui semblait terrifié sous l'effet de mon regard.

-D…Dra…Draco…

Je n'en avais rien à faire de ses paroles alors je me tournais vers Blaise adossé à la vitre du train qui nous ramenait chez nous pour les vacances d'été. Le black me regardait avec un regard désolé, il me comprenait et lui aussi trouvait que Pansy en faisait trop depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles il n'y a même pas un an.

-Que ce passe t'il pour que ce machin me réveille ?

Je n'avais aucune considération pour la fille qui tentait désespérément de tenir debout malgré ses jambes tremblantes. C'est le plus silencieux d'entre nous qui répondit.

-Nous allons bientôt arriver et c'est maintenant qu'il faut qu'on mette nos histoire en commun afin d'être crédible pour la disparition de la pierre.

Je baissais la tête, ce n'était donc juste qu'un rêve, j'avais pourtant rêvé que ce Potter n'était autre que Seth. Bonne blague ! Je me rassis le plus dignement sur la banquette du compartiment et attendit les propositions des autres. C'était Seth qui avait trouvé cette technique pour qu'on soit le moins punis enfin il le faisait surtout pour lui lorsqu'il faisait des farces et nous demandait de le couvrir mais depuis s'est resté un petit rituel pour confectionner nos mensonges.

-Et si on disait que la pierre était dans nos mains et qu'elle a fait disparue comme ça d'un coup, pouf plus rien.

-Vincent tu vas parler à des Mangemort confirmer pas au professeur Binns.

-Dommage, c'était une bonne idée.

-J'ai une idée, et si on racontait que Potter avait caché la pierre dans sa chambre afin de devenir puissant pour battre le Lord et ne voulait pas que Dumbledord soit au courant.

Je relevais la tête, Blaise avait vraiment de drôles d'idées.

-C'est pas crédible Blaise !

- Bah en tout cas ça l'est plus que le pouf de Vinc'.

-Il a pas tort !

-Greg !

-Désolé VInc' mais je ne faisais qu'énoncé une vérité.

-Pff.

Vincent croisa les bras et ne dit plus rien. Tout un coup un vacarme ahurissant se fit entendre dans le couloir. Je me levais pour voir ce qui se passait mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte une masse sombre me tomba dessus. Comme un signal mes amis se levèrent prêt à me défendre. Lorsque la chose non identifié se releva je reconnu Potter.

-Tient, tient, tient mais qui avons-nous là ? Un survivant ? Plus pour longtemps s'il nous dit pas tout de suite ce qu'il fait ici.

Il parut étonné et pencha la tête d'un côté. Puis il sourit, ce sourire suffisant qui m'énervait au plus au point. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à effacer ce sourire de son visage Weasley et Granger firent leur apparition apparemment essoufflés d'avoir couru.

-Dit Harry, pourquoi… tu coures… comme ça ?

Il se retourna vers le pauvre et lui répondit d'une manière insouciante.

-Je voulais juste voir Malefoy avant l'arrivée du train pour lui donner un truc.

-Donner un truc ? A Malefoy ?

-Ouaip ! T'inquiète pas Ron je ne suis pas malade mais j'ai une idée.

Idée plus Potter égal ennuis. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus alors je le poussais violement hors du compartiment et fermais la porte derrière lui. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner que la porte se ré-ouvra. Je lui jetais un regard intrigué puis il me mit un paquet dans les mains et repartit sans demander son reste avec sa bande de petits toutous bien dressés sur ses talons.

Je mis l'objet dans ma poche sous les regards intrigués de mes amis. Pas question d'ouvrir le paquet sous leur yeux parce que de un je tenais à ma vie privée et qu'en plus il était hors de question que j'ouvre ce truc sans avoir fais une vérification des sorts lancés dessus. Je ne viens pas d'une famille de Mangemort pour rien.

A la gare nous retrouvions nos familles, je vis tout de suite la différence, mes parents étaient plus maigres et leur regard s'était fait dur comme de la glace. La mort de Seth nous avait tous touchés de différentes manières, plus ou moins voyante sur certaine personne.

Une fois au manoir, je demandais de faire tout une batterie de sort sur le paquet que j'avais reçu de Potter sans lui dire sa provenance. Il fut d'abord étonné puis répondit à ma requête sans faire de remarques. Une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun mauvais sort j'ouvris le paquet. Et là je fus ébahis dans mes mains se trouvait une pierre rouge comme le sang. Oh my god, ce n'était pas un rêve. Potter n'était autre que Seth ! Je souris comme un bien heureux en montrant la pierre à mon père qui était ravi.

-Bien tu devrais la donner au lord.

Je courus le faire en repensant au sois disant mensonge de Blaise, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il mette se plan à exécution car maintenant j'avais la pierre, et pas question de dénoncé Seth, je lui avais promis et un Malefoy tenait les promesses faîtes à leurs amis.

Je pris bien cinq minutes à rejoindre la salle de réunion où Blaise et les autres étaient en train de trembler comme des feuilles. Je ralentis le pas et les rejoignis comme si de rien était, je leur souris et frappais à la lourde porte d'entrée. Une voix étouffé me dit d'entrée, ce que je fis alors que Théo essayais de me rattraper par la manche. Malheureusement pour lui j'avais ouvert la porte et le Lord noir accompagné de mon parrain nous fixaient. Je m'avançais à pas lent, depuis la sois disante mort de Seth, le mage noir était impressionnant, il dégageait cette aura de rage mêlée à de la tristesse ce qui signifiait qu'on lui devait le respect, enfin moi je le voyais comme ça. Devant lui, nous nous inclinâmes puis attendîmes son accord afin de nous redresser.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Toujours inclinés je répondis alors que Blaise essayait toujours de trouver les mots juste ou un début de phrase.

-La mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue.

-C'est ce que vient de m'annoncer Severus. Mais avez-vous la pierre ?

-Mon seigneur…

-Chut ton filleul à une langue à ce que je sache, laisse le répondre.

-Merci My lord, eh bien pour répondre à vôtre question nous avons la pierre.

-Bien redresse toi.

Je le fis doucement car ma nuque s'était quelque peu raidit, puis je continuais.

-Comme on vous l'a dit la mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue, quelqu'un avait volé la pierre avant nous. Lorsque nous l'avons su, nous nous sommes mis à enquêter à ce sujet avec l'aide de mon parrain. Arrivés dans la salle qui aurait du contenir la pierre philosophale, il n'y avait plus que le miroir de Rised. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur et j'ai vu la forêt interdite, puis l'image fit un zoom et j'aperçus la pierre sous une racine. Lorsque l'endroit me fut révélé, je courus sans expliquer à mes amis ce que j'ai vu et je suis allé chercher la pierre.

Le Lord réfléchit, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'est aucun soupçon. Au moins j'avais de quoi être fier, mon mensonge tenait à peu près la route et je n'avais pas besoin de me concerté avec les autres car je leur ai enlevé toute responsabilité lorsque j'ai dis que je ne leur avais rien dit. Le mage noir me connaissait et savait parfaitement que j'aimais agir seul sauf avec Seth mais ce n'était plus une possibilité pour les prochains temps.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, le père adoptif de Seth hocha la tête.

-Bien donne moi la pierre puis allez vous reposer, vous avez bien travaillé, vous méritez vos vacances.

-Merci, maitre.

Je m'avançais vers la chaise où était assis le Lord, lui tendis l'objet de ses convoitises puis m'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois la porte refermée, je fus happé par les millions de questions de mes amis. Je levais la main afin qu'ils se taisent et leur répondis que j'avais tout dis au Lord et que je ne leur avais rien révélé pour marqué la surprise de ma découverte. A la fin j'ajoutais que je ne voulais pas être dérangé pendant ces vacances et que s'il voulait me parler nous avions toujours nos hiboux.

Enfin je m'éloignais d'eux sans aucun regard et sous, je le devinais, leur tête ahuris.

La rentrée c'était le lendemain ! J'avais hâte de revoir Seth, certes ce jour là je l'avais vu, mais fallait avouer que dans une librairie remplie de monde alors que mon père et celui des Weasley se battaient comme des adolescents, je me suis sentis honteux lorsque je les ai vu en train de se frapper mais notre rivalité avec cette famille durait depuis des générations mais Weasley père jalousait le mien pour son haut grade au ministère, bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais. Bref cet après midi fut un moment bien rempli et le lendemain promettait d'être enrichissant. De plus je rentrais dans l'équipe de Quidditch, au grand étonnement de mes parents puisque je n'aimais pas vraiment ce sport mais pour moi ça voulais dire plus de temps avec mon petit monstre et donc je pourrais garder un peu plus l'œil sur lui. Bref cette année allait être des plus captivante, j'avais hâte de commencer. Je bouclais ma valise, me changeais puis me glissais sous la couette préalablement chauffée.

**2 mois plus tard**

Non, mais c'était quoi ce stupide prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Tout d'abord en début d'année, il nous avait sortis ces lutins bleus puis maintenant il n'arrêtait pas de coincer Seth dans tous les recoins du château. S'il continuait comme ça, je sentais qu'il allait y avoir un mort. En plus cet idiot ne voyait pas qu'il lui faisait peur à mon petit prince ? Il avait déjà vécu un moment éprouvant avec le roux, c'est vrai que de se crasher dans un saule cogneur avec une voiture volante, ce n'était pas banal.

-Aïe !

J'avais reçu un coup de coude de Blaise, il me regardait bizarrement, puis il fixa Flint qui me parlais depuis tout à l'heure mais dont je n'avais pas écouté un mot. Il me semblait que ça parlait du match de Quidditch, mais je n'en étais pas totalement sur.

-Tu as bien compris, tu fais tout pour que Potter tombe de son balai puis tu attrapes le vif d'or.

J'hochais la tête machinalement puis lorsque Flint alla donner son conseil aux autres membres de l'équipe, je sursautais. Qu'avait il dit ? Il fallait que je fasse tomber Seth de son balai. Mais il n'en était pas question ! Seulement si je ne le faisais pas, quelqu'un allait se douter de quelque chose. J'étais vraiment mal barré. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des Griffondor et je vis Seth qui repoussait son assiette. Il stressait et il avait bien raison vu ce que j'avais entendu de la part de mon capitaine. Il fallait vraiment que je le prévienne car si moi je ne faisais pas ce que Flint avait dit quelqu'un d'autre allait s'en charger à ma place.

Lorsqu'il sortit sous les applaudissements, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie en essayant de ne pas trop attiré l'attention. Dans le couloir il n'y avait plus personnes à mon grand soulagement, je m'adossais à un mur et appelais Nirvanna. Elle nous servait de messager, à son plus grand regret. Lorsque la chatte grise apparut devant moi je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes, je la vis hocher la tête et partir en direction des vestiaires des petit Griffon.

J'avais raison d'être inquiet, de plus il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à mes inquiétudes. Maintenant, il se retrouvait par terre avec un bras cassé. J'essayais de ne pas montrer mes sentiments et restais à l'écart en gardant toujours un œil sur mon petit prince. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était difficile alors que toute une équipe était en train de vous égueuler pour votre manque d'efficacité. Lorsque je vis Lockart s'approcher trop près du corps de Seth, je tournais le dos à Flint et rejoignis le corps de mon petit Griffon, seulement j'arrivais trop tard. A la place de son bras se trouvait un truc élastique, je me retins de frapper ce stupide professeur là, en plein milieu du terrain.

Il fut emmener à l'infirmerie, je restais encore à l'écart pendant une heure ou deux pour ne pas être trop transparent puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner dans les dortoirs, je pris la direction de l'antre de Pomfresh. Je me glissais doucement à l'intérieur et vis mon protégé en train de se tordre de douleur. Je ne me retins plus et courus jusqu'à son lit, je mis une main sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

-Dr..Dray..

-Chut je suis là !

-Tu vas… rester ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te quitterais pas, alors rendors toi et je ferais l'effort de ne pas aller apprendre à cet imbécile la façon dont les Malefoy se débarrasse de leur ennemis.

Il éclata de rire et je souris. Même sous la douleur son rire était beau et chaleureux. Je regardais à droite puis à gauche, personne n'était en vue alors j'en profitais pour tirer les rideaux puis pour me glisser sous les couvertures de mon petit prince. Il s'était raidi lorsque je m'étais éloigné mais maintenant il se calait contre moi, je passais un bras autour de sa taille puis lui caressais les cheveux assez distraitement. Je le sentis se rendormir et je ne tardais pas de le rejoindre après lui avoir embrassé le front. Je voulais qu'il sache que je serai toujours là quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Je soupirais, si seulement il pouvait éviter de rameuter tous les ennuis au alentour ça m'arrangerais. Quelques minutes plus tard je le rejoignis dans le monde des rêves.

**5 mois plus tard**

Depuis quelques temps je passais la plupart de mon temps libre avec le petit prince car depuis la découverte de plusieurs corps stupexifier et l'apparition de son don en fourchelangue, beaucoup de ses admirateurs s'étaient détourné de lui. Il se sentait seul, abandonner et blesser, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il nous faisait des bisous tout le temps, il avait besoin de contact et d'amour. Le petit monstre était quelqu'un de sensible. Donc alors que tout le monde se détournait moi j'en profitais pour me rapprocher. On se donnait rendez vous dans la forêt interdite et là-bas nous discutions, nous nous entrainions en magie noir, on n'avait pas été élevé par des Mangemort pour rien. Bref on faisait un peu de tout dans notre endroit secret. Souvent il s'entrainait à parler Fourchelangue avec des serpents qui trainaient par ci par là. On apprit beaucoup de ragots croustillants grâce à eux comme par exemple Théo et Blaise, en train de parler avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il fallait que j'aie une petite conversation avec eux sur certains points, je leur faisais confiance mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

L'un des serpents nous apprit aussi que leur maître avait faim et s'était réveiller. Je sus tout de suite à qui on avait à faire, un basilique et pas n'importe lequel, celui du maitre. Et le gardien de son journal, ma deuxième mission. Ce dernier avait été récupéré par les aurors après la « mort » du mage noir, n'ayant rien marqué dessus, ils en firent cadeaux au plus pauvres donc en première ligne se trouvait les Weasley. L'un d'entre eux avait du récupérer le journal et s'en servait sans en avoir conscience, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Je fis par de mes réflexion à Seth et il fut d'accord avec moi. On établit un plan pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était en sa possession et par n'importe quel moyen nous le prendrons. Je m'occuperais des jumeaux et lui s'occuperait des plus jeunes ainsi que le préfet, prétentieux sur les bords, lorsque le plan était prêt nous nous donnions rendez vous deux semaines plus tard. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à nous mettre au travaille.

**POV SETH / HARRY**

Pfiout, encore une journée harassante, depuis quelques temps je ne faisais que des journées chargées entre les cours, la réquisition d'informations auprès de Ginny et de Ron ainsi que les colles avec Sev', les séances d'entraînements avec Dray, les courses dans les couloirs avec un Lockart à mes fesses et bien évidemment le stupide vieux mage à qui je dois mentir continuellement. Bref en ce moment je ne me sentais plus du tout en forme, j'aurais préférer jouer avec Nir'.

Je m'étalais sur mon lit dans un soupir de soulagement.

-Harry ! Harry !

Je grimaçais, j'avais oublié Colin, il était devenue un vrai pot de colle depuis la rentrée. J'avais l'impression d'être une poule et lui mon poussin.

-Harry !

Je compatis avec Dray et dire que je lui faisais le même manège lorsqu'on était plus jeunes. A l'avenir il fallait que je me retienne un minimum.

Je me redressais sur mon lit et fixait le première année qui sautait dans tous les sens. Depuis que les rumeurs sur moi allait bon train, il était le seul avec Dray à ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos alors je lui souris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien JE SAIS TOUT !

Je faillis m'étouffer à cette révélation, il savait quoi exactement ?

-Je sais qu'un Basilic est caché dans la chambre des secrets, je sais que toi et Malefoy aller tout faire pour récupérer le journal de Jedusort et je sais aussi que tu n'es autre que Seth Jedusort.

Je crus m'évanouir sur le coup, mais j'eus un accès de panique. J'avais peur, s'il s'avait d'autre pouvait le savoir aussi. Sinon il fallait qu'il n'en parle à personne, ce dont je doutais. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Fallait il que je l'élimine ? Non, je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire. Il fallait au moins que je l'empêche de faire quoi que se soit qui pourrait nous trahir, discrètement je pris ma baguette mais je fus interrompue par ce né moldu.

T'inquiète pas je dirai rien, je voudrais juste que quelqu'un me mette en contact avec le Lord cette année.

Intrigué, je jetais un sort de silence pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le sache. On avait eu de la chance jusque là car c'était l'heure du repas mais mieux vaut pas tenter le diable plus que nécessaire.

-Je t'écoute…

-Et bien tout à commencer lorsque j'ai eu ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'étais heureux jusqu'au jour ou des hommes sont venu capturer mes parents, me laissant seul avec mon petit frère. Nous sommes allés dans une famille d'accueil. Comme prévu je partis à Poudlard laissant à contre cœur mon frère tout seul, deux jour après mon arrivé le directeur me convoqua. Il connaissait ma passion pour les photos et me demanda de prendre plein de photo de toi et des Serpentard puis de les lui ramener c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à que je prenne une photo de toi et Malefoy dans la forêt. Je me suis dit que tu nous avais trahi alors j'ai couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledord mais alors que j'allai frapper à sa porte j'entendis des gémissements j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte. « Votre fils m'est bien utile, grâce aux rumeurs qui courent sur les mangemort il croit que c'est eux qui vous ont capturé mais quel naïf. Au moins maintenant il a la haine contre les serpentard et Tom et je peux l'utiliser à ma guise pour les surveiller ainsi qu'Harry pour vérifier qu'il ne me trahisse pas. » Voilà le gros de l'histoire, finalement je n'ai pas donné cette photo et je continu à lui donner des photos inutiles, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien pour l'instant mais ça ne va pas tarder alors j'aimerais que le Lord libère mes parents comme ça je pourrai ne plus craindre pour leur vie.

Pendant toute sa tirade je ne dis rien, mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, Dray et moi n'avons pas été assez discret heureusement que le vieux fou avait craqué sa couverture à ce moment là sinon on était cuit. Bref il fallait sortir les parents de Colin le plus vite possible. J'appelai Nirvanna et lui demandait de dire à Dray de nous rejoindre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ensuite je demandais à Colin de me suivre, je le voyais différemment maintenant il avait un courage que je ne connaissais pas parce que même si Dumby avait montré son coter sombre, les Mangemort avaient une réputation bien fondé.

Nous descendîmes au second étage, allâmes dans les toilettes des filles abandonnée cause du fantôme qui peuplait ces toilettes. Dray nous y attendais, il dégaina sa baguette plus vite que son ombre quand il vit Colin, je me plaçais entre les deux et tâchais d'expliquer la situation à Dray. Petit à petit sa baguette se baissa à mon grand soulagement nous terminons tous les 3 assis à même le sol, lorsque tout danger de la part de Dray ce fut écarter c'est avec plaisir que je me blottis contre lui. Il n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations d'affections en publics mais il savait que j'en avais besoin.

*- Faim…*

Je relevais la tête à ce mot et mon regard se porta sur Nirvanna qui était elle aussi sur ses gardes. Mimi cria de ses toilettes et sans réfléchir je sautais sur Draco le plaquant au sol tandis que Nir' faisait de même avec Colin.

-FERMEZ LES YEUX !

Dray compris et ferma les yeux alors que Colin paniquer gardait les yeux grand ouvert, Nir' décida de faire des caches œil avec ses pattes. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis la présence du Basilique dans la pièce.

*- Laissez nous !* dis je en Fourchelangue.

*-Oh un fils de serpent… Qui es tu ? *

*- Je suis Harry Potter, mais tu me connais peut être sous le nom de Seth Jedusort.*

*-Impossible ! Tu es mort.*

*-Tu vois bien que non, que nous veux tu je ne pense pas que mon père t'ai demander de nous tuer .*

*- Non pas vous mais j'ai reçu par l'intermédiaire du journal l'ordre de tuer ce photographe.*

*-Et moi je t'ordonne de ne plus rien faire à cause de ce journal car ce n'est plus mon père qui l'a en sa possession, on lui a dérobé, tu te fais surement manipuler par un Weasley, les plus grands ennemis des Malefoy, bras droit de mon père.*

*-Quoi mais comment est ce possible ?*

*-Je t'en pris crois moi…*

*- Tu parles Fourchelangue donc je te fais confiance mais si le Lord lui-même demande de tuer quelqu'un je le ferais.*

*-Bien sûr mais demande lui un ordre de vive voix.*

*- Je le ferais maintenant fils du serpent si tu veux me rejoindre tu n'auras qu'à parler notre langue.*

*-Je le ferais.*

*- Ah et j'oubliais…*

Sa peau me toucha et une étrange lueur m'entoura.

*- Maintenant tu pourras me regarder dans les yeux au lieu de cacher ton visage sur le torse de ton ami.*

Je rougis mais lui demanda de faire pareil pour ceux qui était dans cette pièce, il accepta et c'est comme cela qu'on le vit repartir dans les souterrain de l'école. Je retournais me blottir dans les bras de Dray en pleurant, on ne dirait pas mais j'avais eu peur, même très peur, j'étais effrayé. C'est sur les paroles réconfortantes de mon garde du corps que je m'endormis épuisé par les récents évènements.

Plus tard on m'apprit que Colin avait rejoint les Mangemort, cela avait été dur mais il avait su convaincre mon père grâce au conseil de Dray et à mes petites astuces. On lui avait précisé de ne pas révéler que j'étais vivant afin de garder une certaine couverture. Ces parents furent libérer grâce aux Serpentard sous la direction de Sev' puisque les Mangemort ne pouvaient rentrer çà Poudlard. Colin arrêta de prendre des photos pour le compte du vieux fou et ce dernier fut en colère pendant un bon mois.

Bizarrement la fin d'année arriva très vite, j'avais découvert que c'était Ginny qui donnait des ordres à Ulric, Ulric c'est le nom qu'on a donné au Basilique car mon père ne lui en avait pas trouvé. Bref Nir' à récupérer le journal et la donner à Dray pour sa mission. CE dernier a appris que Théo et Blaise faisaient amis-amis avec les jumeaux Weasley car ceux-ci étaient devenus des apprentis Mangemort car ils en avaient marre du comportement de leur parents et que l'été dernier ils avaient appris pour mon « meurtre » et avaient été choqué d'apprendre qu'ils étaient de mèche avec ça, mais ils ne savent pas que je suis en vie. Bref ensuite Lockart a perdu la mémoire à cause de Ron qui devait lancer un sortilège de Stupéfix à un escargot mais à cause de sa baguette cassé le sort s'zest transformer en un sort d'amnésie et à atteint ce stupide prof qui me courait après. Bien fait pour lui ! Ensuite Colin, Dray et moi on s'est pas mal rapproché, on se donnait souvent rendez vous dans la chambres des secrets afin de partager des ragots croustillants. Grâce à l'appareil photo de Colin on est courant de plein de chose et en plus on a des preuves super pour faire chanter le Baron Sanglant qu'on a aperçut joué avec un petit chat. Maintenant Peeves nous laisse tranquille ! Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de paralysie dans le château petit à petit, les élèves ont arrêté de m'accuser et je ne sais comment ils en sont arrivés à penser que j'avais tué la bête féroce. Les mandragores sont devenues adultes et les élèves stupexifier sont revenus à eux. Bref tout est bien qui finit bien. Demain on est en vacance et je ne veux plus qu'une seule chose. Revenir à Poudlard et faire de nouvelles aventures en compagnie de Dray. Qu'allait-il se passer l'année prochaine ?

Cependant entre les deux se trouvait mon oncle et ses coups… Grr encore un été pourri. Je veux mon Draco !

…..

**TADA ! Bon vous en pensez quoi ? Ca va pas trop vite ? Voulez vous que j'approfondisse des relations entre des personnages ou je change rien et je continu comme ça ? C'est à vous de choisir, comme on dit le lecteur est roi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :Kalenna**

**Diclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J.K. Rowling fait attention à tes arrières parce que je veux tes personnages.**

**Rating : M Draco/ Harry**

**Résumé : Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?**

**Genre : Romance/ Adventure**

**Reviews**

**Every : **XD J'attendrai à la poste ne t'inquiète pas. Bref moi je réponds au review comme ça. Alors tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu jusque là et je suis heureuse que ça t'intéresse !

**Chloe :** Merci pour ses encouragements !

**Magicienne :** Contente qu'elle te plaise. Deux reviews pour le prix d'une tu me gâtes là. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment d'idée sur le nombre de chapitre je dirai un peu plus d'une dizaine, cependant étant donner qu'elle n'est pas créer, que je fais chapitre par chapitre et que j'y vais au feeling même si j'ai l'histoire principal en tête ça pourra varier.

**toinette Malefoy-Potter : **Alors toi, merci de me suivre, après ma longue absence je ne pensais pas que tu continuerais de lire. Je te dis un double merci ! En faîte pour Colin et bien c'est un peu venu tout seul, je l'ai fais parler à Harry et puis j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un mois et quand j'ai repris la fic et bien il m'a fait pitié et voilà comment le photographe énervant est devenu un super espion XD. En ce qui concerne les chapitre par année, je suis un peu obliger parce que vu que son enfance n'est mais alors absolument pas la même que pour le roman et bien il faut s'adapter, je ne vais pas te dire toute l'histoire mais ce chapitre sera un peu dans le même style que les autres alors que le suivant changera plus. NE t'inquiète pas pour le rapprochement, tu ne vas pas le croire mais moi aussi je l'attends avec impatience et dire que c'est moi qui écrit… Bref, je ne veux pas non plus faire un truc où ils sont super jeune, ça le ferai pas vraiment alors j'attends qu'ils murissent mais comme je te l'ai dit la quatrième année va changer en beaucoup…

**Chapitre 4 : Les relations familiales **

-Bam !

Sous le coup brutal, ma joue devint vite rouge. En signe de rébellion je tendis la droite. Si un membre de ma vrai famille m'avait vu comme ça il aurait été choqué, mais trop c'était trop, je ne pouvais plus supporter la maltraitance que je subissais de la part de mon sois- disant oncle. Aujourd'hui c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Pendant toute l'après midi j'avais du faire le ménage et la cuisine en vue de l'arrivée de la tante Marge. Et dire que l'année dernière je ne savais même pas tenir un balai à part pour voler, maintenant j'étais un vrai petit chef. Je devais avouer que j'aimais bien cuisiner ça me rappelais les cours avec Oncle Sev' même si j'étais nul, lorsque je coupais les ingrédients je me appelais des cours que j'avais eu en compagnie des autres, que de bons souvenir. Bref revenons en à nos moutons. Après l'arrivée de la baleine femelle, si mon père m'entendait je serais punis à l'heure qui l'est, j'ai du me faire discret et servir les plats, bien sûr j'avais interdiction de toucher à la nourriture sinon je risquais de la contaminé. Même si ça ne m'enchantais guère je pouvais le supporter puisque cela faisait un mois que ce traitement durait, cependant ce que je ne pouvais supporter c'était les répliques de Marge, soit elle m'insultait, ce que peu avait osé faire à cause de mes deux prénoms mais en plus elle insultait mes parents et ça je ne pouvais laisser passer. Même si je n'avais pas connu mes parents biologiques je les respectais pour leur bravoure et leur courage mais aussi leur sacrifice, mon père adoptif est et restera à jamais l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde même s'il a fait des choses graves, il m'a élevé avec tendresse et amour, il m'a offert une famille. Lorsque j'entendis de pareil infamie sur mes parents, ma magie m'envahit pour la première fois je perdis le contrôle, totalement. Et c'est sans grande surprise que je vis la tante marge gonfler comme un melon et s'envoler dans les airs. C'est d'ailleurs après cet incident que je reçu cette gifle, après avoir reçu ma pair de claque je paris faire ma valise et partit sans dire un mot dans la nuit en compagnie de Nirvanna et Hedwige. J'étais en colère, j'utilisais toute mes forces afin de garder ma magie à l'intérieur de moi.

Après de longues minutes, je m'assis sur un banc et soupirais en essayant de me calmer un minimum, réfléchir en colère menait toujours a de terribles erreurs, c'était ce que mon père m'avait appris. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, Dray m'avait dit qu'il avait reprit la guerre contre Dumby et qu'il était très en colère mais aussi triste. Comme avec Draco en première année, j'avais envie d'aller le voir et de le prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que j'allais bien et qu'il ne fallait pas être triste.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues, je fixais un point droit devant moi C'est alors que je le vis, le sinistros. Mon père m'avait parlé de ce chien noir légendaire, quand j'étais petit je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le rencontrer et devenir son ami. Alors quand je le vis en vrai, je suis que je n'avais pas changé, tous sorcier avec un mental en bonne santé se serait reculé mais moi, je m'avançais doucement afin de l'effrayer, pas après pas je me rapprochais de la bête qui elle ne bougeait pas. Lorsque je l'atteignis, je le caressais, il se laissa faire, cherchant lui-même quelques caresses.

-Attention, Seth, ce n'est pas un vrai chien.

-Que veux-tu dire Nir' ?

-Il a la même odeur que le rat de Ron, sauf que lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaise intention.

-Parce que Croutard, lui en a ?

-Euh...oui…

-Merci de me tenir au courant…

-Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir.

Lors de ma conversation avec Nir, je chien avait écarquillé les yeux, ce qui montrait n effet son appartenance humaine. Alors je lui demandais.

-Je crois que tu as compris les paroles de Nirvanna étant donné que tu es un humain, animal, enfin tu es ce que tu es mais qu'en plus cette Kiri n'a pas parler par la pensée. Bref alors qui est tu ?... Ah oui j'oubliais... Peux tu te transformer nous ne te ferons pas de mal.

J'avais rajouté ces dernières paroles alors qu'il reculait les oreilles en arrière, pour lui montrer ma bonne volonté, je me mis sur le dos et dévoilait mon cou, c'était un signe de soumission chez les loups, je ne connaissais pas celui des chiens et j'espérais que celui-ci ferait l'affaire. Ce fut le cas car je sentis ses mâchoires dans mon cou puis sa langue râpeuse, je le repoussais puisqu'il me chatouillait et le chien devint un homme. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu avec ses cheveux long bouclés sa barbe naissante et ses yeux rieurs, mais je ne savais pas où…

-Bonjour Harry !

Je baissais les yeux gêné, il me connaissait mais je ne savais pas du tout qui il était. Mais bon, fallait dire aussi que j'étais pas mal connu, cependant je sentais que cet homme était plus pour moi que bien d'autre.

-Je suis Sirius Black, un ami de tes parents et accessoirement ton parrain.

Je relevais les yeux, choqué. Cela voulait dire que j'avais encore de la famille quelque part autre que ceux que je venais de quitter, serait il un semblant d'espoir ? Je voulais me frapper à cette pensée, j'avais déjà une famille que j'aimais mais eux m'aimaient ils encore ? Des larmes revinrent au bord de mes yeux, je baissais la tête.

-Harry, que ce passe t'il ?

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, je sentais que si j'essayais de parler j'allais éclater en sanglot. Il s'agenouilla devant moi étant donné que j'étais toujours au sol, il me força à le regarder.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Rien…

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Mais je ne vous demande pas de me croire ! m'écriais-je. Vous vous montrez comme ça après toutes ces années vous vous dîtes mon parrain de plus j'ai déjà un parrain que j'aime. Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un ami de Voldemort ?

Son regard s'était obscurcit lorsque j'avais mentionné mon autre parrain. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise, si ça se faisait savoir jusqu'aux oreilles du vieux, il deviendrait soupçonneux car il doit connaître le comportement de mes tuteurs légaux et il savait qu'il ne me laisserait jamais rencontrer des gens que je pourrais aimer.

-De toute façon si c'était le cas qu'est ce que tu craindrais étant donné que Lucius est ton nouveau parrain.

Ma tête devait être hilarante à cet instant car l'homme-chien explosa de rire. Moi je me reculais le plus possible de lui, il savait, il connaissait ma seconde identité, et il allait tout dévoiler à Dumbledord s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Je cherchais frénétiquement ma baguette, mais je m'arrêtais lorsque Sirius reprit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis du côté de ton père adoptif.

-Hein ?

-Très loquace à ce que je vois… Assieds toi confortablement je vais t'expliquer la situation.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, restant cependant assez éloigné de lui, même si j'étais une proie facile devant un sorcier et sa baguette je préférais mettre une certaine distance ça me réconfortais. Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher et s'assit confortablement en face de moi.

-Bon alors comme je te le disais j'étais un ami de tes parents, le meilleur ami de ton vrai père pour être précis. Avec deux autres amis nous avons créé une petite bande assez connu, les maraudeurs.

J'hochais la tête, même maintenant ils étaient encore connus, les plus grands farceurs de l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Il y avait ton père, Remus, Peter et moi, respectivement Cornedrue, Lunard, Queudver et Patmol. Ensuite il y a eu Lily, elle et ton père filait le grand amour après Poudlard ils se sont installés ensemble et t'ont eu. Tu devais savoir qu'on était des membres actifs contre le Lord noir.

Encore une fois j'hochais la tête, mes parents étaient célèbres pour leur actions contre mon père.

-Bien alors, ils étaient en grand danger car le Lord voulait se venger de tous ces affronts, enfin c'est la version officiel, je soupçonne quelque chose de plus gros. Dumbledore a mit tes parents en sécurité grâce à plusieurs sorts, la maison devint impénétrable sauf pour le gardien. Tout le monde pense que c'était moi cependant puisqu'on croyait à ça on a décidé que Remus était le meilleur pour cette tâche. Au dernier moment la responsabilité fut attribuée à Peter à cause du Directeur qui l'avait chaudement recommandé. Nous avons accepté mais Peter nous a trahit et a donner l'adresse au Lord. Tu connais la suite, je fus arrêter pour trahison car à part Dumbledore, Remus, Peter et moi personne ne savait la vérité. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me défendre mais il n'en fut rien sauf Remus qui a tenté un semblant de rébellion mais le directeur la tout de suite arrêter, je fus envoyer à Azcaban, la prison des sorciers à perpétuité. Je me sentais trahis, pendant plus d'un an je leur en ai voulu. Puis un jour, un mangemort est arrivé à Azcaban, ma très chère cousine Bella que tu connais plus sous le nom de Lestrange. Bref ils l'ont dans la cellule en face de la mienne. JE ne faisais pas attention à elle essayant de garder mes esprits car les gardiens de la prison sont des Détraqueurs, on a du t'en parler. Elle ne parlait pas mais gardait un sourire de trois kilomètres, un jour agacé par son visage, je lui ai demandé ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire comme ça alors que son maître était mort. Elle a tout de suite démentit mes paroles en disant qu'il avait refait surface, je la prenais pour une folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'il avait trouvé un enfant et qu'il avait abandonné toute idée de conquête. Je la croyais encore moins et pour changer de sujet car celui là m'énervait j'ai porté la conversation sur Peter. Là son visage s'est changé en glace, elle m'a craché mot pour mot : « Me parle pas de ce traître ! Il est du côté du vieux fou, ce dernier a tout commenter jusqu'à la disparition du maitre, maintenant il doit se la couler douce dans sa forme de rat. »

J'hoquetais sur ce dernier mot, je me souvenais de la réaction de Nir devant Sirius, la même que devant le rat de Ron. Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche, comprenant beaucoup de chose. L'ancien prisonnier sembla savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête car il reprit.

-Oui, Peter n'est autre que le rat de ton ami… Mais revenons à Bella. Ces paroles m'avaient touché mais je ne le montrais pas car elle semblait folle. Cependant au fil des années je me rendis compte qu'elle avait encore toute sa tête, surtout quand elle parlait philosophie, on y croirait pas mais elle a l'esprit d'un grand philosophe derrière sa carapace, mais ce qui me fit reconsidérer les premières paroles de ma cousine fut l'arrivage de Mangemort, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était arrêté, Bella demandait des nouvelles et chacun répétait la même chose, que le Lord était heureux avec son fils adoptif et qu'ils étaient toujours à la rechercher du rat. A force ils m'avaient convaincu et je participais à leur conversation demandant plusieurs renseignements sur toi, c'est grâce a ta description que je sus qui tu étais, ils ne semblaient pas le savoir donc j'ai gardé cette information pour moi. J'en appris beaucoup sur ta vie auprès du Lord donc le fait que tu avais une nouvelle famille. Un jour j'ai vu le journal où ton ami apparaissait en compagnie de son rat et je sus tout de suite que c'était Peter, je fis part de ma trouvaille aux autres et ils m'ont tous aidez à m'évader, lors de mon évasions j'ai compris une chose. Même si les mangemort ont des moyens terribles pour faire appliquer des idées qui me sont apparues justes au fil des années, ils étaient unis dans leur but.

Il avait l'air triste mais je ne savais pas comment le réconforter, il était hors de questions que je lui fasse un câlin, je ne le connaissais pas assez… Alors je décidais de m'approcher de lui pour lui montrer ma bonne volonté, à mon geste il sourit, il semblait comprendre qu'il n'aurait rien de plus pour l'instant. Je lui posais une question qui me taraudait depuis quelques temps.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Et bien, je compte m'infiltrer à Poudlard sous ma forme animagus et tuer ce rat !

Il avait l'air enragé lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, je sus alors qu'il était plus qu'un homme trahit, cet homme était dangereux. Mais il ne l'était pas pour moi.

Je comprenais son point de vue alors je lui promis de l'aider du mieux que je peux, il me dit qu'il sera la plupart du temps du coter du foret, et que si je pouvais entrainer le rat par là-bas je lui serais d'une grande aide. Il me fit promettre de parler de lui à personne même pas à Dray. Je voulus protester mais il me donna des arguments que je ne pouvais contrer. Après avoir eu ma parole il se transforma en chien et partit dans les fourré me laissant là tout seul enfin jusqu'à qu'un bus bizarre arrive à ma hauteur.

**POV Draco**

Était ce moi ou les années était de plus en plus bizarre ? De un l'évasion de Sirius Black, qui était un exploit sois disant passant, puis dans la Gazette du sorcier apparaît un article sur le petit monstre et sa grande magie toujours incontrôlable. Ensuite et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus peur c'est lorsqu'il s'est évanoui dans le train à cause de ses stupides Détraqueurs qui recherchent Black, heureusement qu'il était dans le même wagon que notre nouveau professeur contre les forces du ml, Remus Lupin. J'ai récemment appris que celui-ci était un ancien ami à Black. Décidemment tout tournait autour de lui cette année. Bref j'étais très inquiet pour Harry alors je suis allée le voir le soir même pour le réconforter, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait peur d'une créature. pour changer de sujet je lui avais parlé de l'article dans le journal, lorsque je lui avais posé des questions sur cet incident, il avait rougit mais ne m'avait rien dit sur cette histoire pour la première fois il ne s'était pas confier, je fus choqué pendant une bonne petite semaine, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se loge dans mes bras alors que la folle qui enseignait la divination lui avait annoncé sa mort. De quoi lui filer la chair de poule pendant longtemps j'ai du batailler dur pour qu'il retrouve son lit, et je fus surpris alors que la sang-de-Bourbe m'aidait indirectement à le calmer. Autre phénomène étrange lorsque j'observais Seth avec ses amis, je le vis plusieurs fois sursauter lorsque le rat de Weasmoche s'approchait trop de lui. Étant donné que mon petit protégé ne voulait rien me dire j'ai demandé à Colin s'il ne pouvait pas enquêter pour moi dans le dortoir des rouges et or et à l'extérieur car mes amis devaient me surveiller alors j'avais du mal à m'éclipser.

Pourquoi devait-il me surveiller ? Parce que depuis ces vacances je m'efforçais de rendre le Lord conscient que ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry ce qui lui était arrivé. Je devais surement m'y prendre mal, ou plutôt très mal car depuis mon intervention mon père me punissait pour un rien, je n'étais plus dans les favoris du Lord et mes amis commençait à s'éloigner de moi comme si je portais malheur. Bref cette année il fallait que je me tienne à carreau sinon on pouvait dire adieu à la délivrance de Seth alias Harry. Quel piteux protecteur je faisais, au lieu d'essayer de l'aider je l'enfonçais et moi avec. Ce fut pire lorsque les Détraqueurs l'attaquèrent lors d'un match de Quidditch, je me sentais de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de lui.

Pour en rajouter sur mon malheur, je devais être plus virulent avec mes répliques lors des « combats » contre Harry. Alors lors d'un cours de Soins et créature magique le cours préféré de mon petit Prince je lui fis peur en me déguisant en Détraqueurs avec l'aide de Greg et Vincent, les rôles étaient vraiment inversés quand je vis ces deux profiteurs le protégés. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Buck l'Hippogriffe m'attaqua pour avoir fait peur à son maître, oui à son maître car Buck faisait parti des créatures de Seth dans le manoir. Ce qu'il faisait là je n'en avais aucune idée mais fallait croire que la bête à plume reconnaissait Seth sous les traits d'Harry. Bref je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie avec un bras en écharpe. Seth me rendit visite et s'excusa de la part de Buck mais je lui fis comprendre que c'était de ma faute et je m'excusais en plus auprès de lui pour la mauvaise blague. Il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur connaissant l'humour des Mangemorts, il m'embrassa sur le front puis partit à son cours particulier de Défenses contre les forces du mal.

Plus tard j'eus la visite exceptionnelle de mon père, je fus surpris de le voir ici, surtout avec un air catastrophé. Il m'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et me demanda si j'allais bien. A ce moment là je craquais. Depuis ce tété j'avais peur d'avoir déçu mon père et qu'il ne m'aimait plus, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas vrai mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Alors que je le voyais perdre sa prestance habituelle pour moi j'éclatais en sanglots dans ses bras. Il essaya gauchement de me réconforter croyant que j'avais mal. Il n'était pas très doué dans les relations sentimentales mais il faisait un effort pour moi. Alors je me blottis contre lui maintenant je comprenais le besoin d'amour de Seth et son air de paix lorsqu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Plus tard dans la semaine tout bascula, lorsque j'appris que mon père avait ordonné la mort de Buck. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais rien y faisait, mon père n'en démordait pas. Il avait eu tellement peut pour moi qu'il réalisait un acte fou. J'étais à la fois touché et horrifié. CE fut très difficile pour moi de garder mon air froid pendant cette période surtout que mon petit Prince était de plus en plus malheureux alors que la date fatidique approchait. EJ ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu.

Lors d'un cours sous l'influence de Vincent et Greg je dus envoyer un dessin mettant en scène Harry ce faisant électrocuter par un éclair, je pris bien soin de cacher un message en dessous, lorsqu'il le reçut, il me regarda l'air blessé mais je lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelques chose d'autre, il lança discrètement un sort sur le papier et je regardais sa réaction alors qu'il lisait ses mot :

Seth, je suis profondément désolé pour ce qui arrive à Buck, mon père exagère beaucoup ce qu'il m'est arrivé. JE pense qu'il a eu peur comme il a eu peur pour toi, je n'essaye pas de le défendre mais essaye de le comprendre. Ensuite je veux que tu saches que je ferais tout pour réparer mes erreurs compte sur moi pour essayer de sauver Buck ? Je comprendrais si pour le moment tu m'en veux et que tu ne veux plus me parler mais je t'en supplie ne m'oublie pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. Dray.

Je le vis sourire et je sus que j'étais pardonné. Je relâchais un soupir de soulagement car même si je comprendrais l'attitude d'Harry envers moi ça m'aurait fait mal. Par contre je ne mentais pas j'allais tout faire pour sauver cette bête à plume. Je me mis de suite au travail, j'analysais les alentours de la maison de demi géant, cela me valut un point dans la figure de la part de la Sang-De-Bourbe, elle avait un de ses coup droit, je ne savais pas si qui de Pansy ou de cette fille était la plus effrayante en colère. Bref après cet incident plus une humiliation d'Harry qui avait décidé de se venger, je trouvais un moyen de sauver Buck.

Cependant, Colin me rapporta des photos plutôt étrange ce qui me détourna de mon but. Ces photos montraient le petit monstre à l'orée de la forêt en compagnie d'un chien noir, d'autres avec un homme celui-ci était de dos mais je reconnus bien vite cette chevelure, Colin aussi c'était pour cela qu'il me les avait montré. J'appelais Nirvanna et donnait rendez vous à Seth dans la chambre des secrets, un nom paradoxal étant donné que j'y venais chercher des réponses.

J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le petit monstre montre le bout de son nez. Il était plutôt méfiant car il savait que si je l'appelais par l'intermédiaire de Nir c'est que c'était important. Je le vis s'avancer vers moi, tête baisser. Sans un mot je lui tendis les photos, il les prit les regarda longuement avant de relever la tête les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

-Non pas du tout mais je suis inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de prendre ces photos ?

Je rêve ou il m'accuse d'être en faute. Ou est passé le petit garçon pleurnicheur ? Parce que devant moi ce tient un jeune adolescent en pleine possession de ces moyens et en colère de surcroit. Moi je suis perdu, encore une fois …

-De un ce n'est pas moi qui est pros ces photos mais Colin sous mon ordre car je ne pouvais te surveiller à cause des autres. DE deux je me fais du souci pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

-Mais lâche-moi un peu, Dray. On dirait mon père ! J'en ai marre je veux autre chose qu'un père ou qu'un protecteur.

- Que veux-tu Seth ? Que veux-tu ?

Il ne me répond pas, tape du pied comme un enfant et part en courant. Alors là je ne comprends plus rien. Que c'était il passer ? Comment était-on passé du sujet Black, à peine aborder à un sujet familial. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Sauf que le temps ne me le permettait pas, je me rendis compte que Buck allait être exécuté ce soir… Je courus le plus vite possible mais trop tard en face de moi ce tenait Weasmoche avec dans ses bras la Sang-de-Bourbe et à coter Seth les yeux remplit de larmes. Il était trop tard. J'avais encore échoué dans mon rôle. JE me cachais alors que le « couple » rentrait puis je suivis mon protégé dans la direction opposé, entre nous le stupide rat qui faisait tant peur au brun. Je les suivis jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, je me cachais derrière un arbre alors que Seth s'asseyait sur un tronc d'arbre.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire jusqu'à ce qu'un magnifique chien noir apparut, le rat prit peur et s'enfuit, je le retins de justesse parce que s'il faisait un pas de plus on se serait fait prendre. Trop concentrer sur le petit animal que je ne vis pas la transformation, je sus qu'il s'était transformer quand j'entendis la conversation.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

-Dray m'a trahit…

Ca ça fait mal.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Il avait promis de sauver Buck l'un de mes Hippogriffe mais ils viennent juste de l'abattre et il refuse de me laisser tranquille.

-La perte de Buck doit être dur mais ce n'est pas entièrement de la faute de Malfoy, il est humain après tout pardonne le. Et puis veux tu vraiment qu'il te laisse tranquille ?

Ca fait bizarre d'être défendue par un évader de prison mais je lui suis reconnaissant. Aïe ! Stupide rat, il essaye de me mordre mais je tiens bon, il est hors de question que je laisse cette opportunité pour avoir des réponses.

-Non je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse mais j'en ai marre qu'il soit sur mon dos en train de toujours me surveiller comme un père. J'en ai déjà eu deux. EJ veux plus…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien…

-Aïe saleté de rat, reviens par ici !

Cette stupidité bestiole m'a vraiment mordu fort cette fois ci, j'ai lâché prise, maintenant que j'ai perdu ma chance d'avoir des réponses ce rat allait payer. Je sortis de ma cachette à la poursuite de la vermine. Il se dirigeait vers eux, je plongeais et réussi à lui attraper la queue, il me mordit fort mais quand j'avais décidé de lui faire payer, j'allais vraiment le faire, dans ces moments là je supportais très bien la douleur. Par contre j'avais l'air bête, à plat ventre sur le sol entrain de tenir un Rat. Une main entra dans mon champ de vision.

-Puis je ?

Je regardais sa main puis le Rat, je lâchais à contre cœur alors que Black le prit lui aussi par la queue. Je profitais de mes mains libres pour me relever sous le regard noir de Seth, cette fois ci c'est moi qui baissais la tête honteux de mon comportement.

-Et bien Monsieur Malfoy c'est une belle prise que vous avez faîte.

Décidemment ce soir je ne comprenais strictement plus rien…

-Black pose se rat tout de suite !

Je fis volte face ainsi que Seth et nous nous trouvons tous les trois en face de notre professeur de potion. Et merde !

-Snivellus, ça fait un bail.

-J'ai dit pose ce rat tout de suite !

-Oncle Sev'… commençais-je.

-On en reparlera avec ton père, jeune homme. Je ne te comprends plus.

Je baissais la tête, fautifs pour je ne sais quelle raison, Oncle Sev' était un deuxième père pour moi et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déçu.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Monsieur.

-Monsieur Potter, 50 point en moins pour avoir parler alors que je ne vous l'avais pas autoriser et 100points en moins pour avoir aider un prisonnier.

-Snivellus, ne gronde pas ces enfants surtout qu'ils m'ont aidé à faire cette belle prise.

-Que veux-tu dire ? C'est le rat de Monsieur Weasley…

-Tu sais, ma chère Bella lui en veux particulièrement à ce Rat.

-NE me dis pas que…

-Et si, sans ces enfants tu pouvais dire adieu à Queudver ici présent. C'est parce que Draco à suivit Harry parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui et qu'il a attrapé ce Rat sans savoir qui c'était…

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer, je ne comprends plus rien…

-Décidemment tu ne comprends plus rien ces temps ci Dray.

Je me retournais face à Harry, il souriait de toutes ces dents, moi je trouvais qu'il changeait vite de tempérament ces temps ci. Mais j'étais heureux de le voir sourire.

-Viens ici petit monstre !

Je l'attrapais par le coup et lui fit le coup de la savonnette.

-Je ne suis pas PETIT !

-Comme d'habitude tu ne contredis pas le fait que tu es un monstre…

-Grr.

Je m'éclaffais alors qu'il sortit de mon emprise, il se recula de quelques pas puis lança l'assaut. Je me tins prêt à l'accueillir de pied ferme quand il sourit et s'arrêta.

-A l'attaque Nirvanna !

Alors là je ne l'ai pas vu venir, une sorte de gros chien venait de me sauter dans le dos. Je ne pouvais faire aucun geste car une corne plutôt pointue était près de ma gorge. Je vis devant moi le petit prince s'accroupir.

-Alors Dray tu t'avoues vaincu ?

-Oui, c'est bon t'es content, t'as gagné !

-Super ! Nir' tu peux descendre…

Je pus reprendre de l'air à plein poumon faut dire qu'elle avait bien grandit sous sa forme de Kiri la petite boule de poil et elle avait surtout prit du poids. En face de moi Seth riait, je lui tirait la langue et me retournais en croisant les bras. Oui, vous l'avez bien vu, je boudais. Pour se faire pardonner Seth se colla à moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Incapable de résister, je me retournais et le prit dans mes bras. Ce fut notre traité de paix ! Soudain, j'écarquillais les yeux, repoussais le petit ange et regardais dans la direction des adultes. Black était mort de rire alors que Sev et bien je l'aurai qualifié de poisson rouge.

-Mais comment est ce possible…

-Merde sale rat !

Le rat en question venait de s'échapper et galopait à toute vitesse vers le château impossible de le rattraper. J'eus juste le temps de lui jeter un oubliette pour ne pas qu'il raconte tout au Directeur.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas lancé un stupéfix ?

-Je...euh… j'ai oublié. Dis-je piteusement.

-Ce n'est pas grave Dray !

Je vis Seth se blottir contre moi, je ne le comprenais vraiment plus. Ce n'était pas lui qui quelques heures plus tôt était en train de me crier dessus ? Mais bon je n'allais pas faire le difficile donc j'acceptais de nouveau son câlin.

Ensuite tout s'enchaina trop vite, un loup garou fit son apparition et Severus et moi fumes séparer des deux autres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer mais quelques heures plus tard. Sirius était de nouveau enfermer et Seth se trouvait à l'infirmerie. J'allais prendre de ses nouvelles, oncle Sev' surveillait la porte maintenant qu'il était au courant il allait nous aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans rien dire à personne.

Au chevet de Seth j'appris ce qui s'était passé, le Détraqueur, la patronus… J'appris réellement les intentions de Black envers le Lord et les Mangemort… Je m'excusais une fois de plus pour mon comportement et il passe une main sur ma joue, j'accentuais le toucher et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais misérable. Mais grâce à la main de Seth j'avais l'impression de compter un peu pour lui. Je me surpris à chercher un peu plus de contact mais je fus couper par Oncle Sev' qui débarqua à grand bruit dans la salle. Il jurait. Je lui lançais un regard noir pour nous avoir interrompus mais il n'en fuit cure.

-Il s veulent encore enfermer Black, j'ai tout fait pour dissuader le directeur mais il ne veut rien entendre.

-C'est pas étonnant il n'a rien fait il y a treize ans pourquoi ferait il quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Lupin.

-Snape.

J'avais la furieuse envie de répondre Malfoy mais je me retins après tout j'étais un Malefoy et j'avais tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps. Bref le professeur Lupin venait d'entrer dans la pièce, j'étais sur la défensive, de même que Snape mais Seth n'était aucunement gênée par sa présence.

-Désolé de t'avoir attaqué Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Remus…

Je rêve ou ma question est passée inaperçue ?

-Tu es au courant n'est ce pas Lupin ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Sirius était entré en contact avec moi et m'avait raconté toute l'histoire.

-Pourquoi étais-je le dernier au courant de la seconde identité de Monsieur Potter.

Aaah là je comprenais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Sev' au contraire tu es l'un des premiers au courant dans l'entourage de petit Prince…

-Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu essayais de défendre Monsieur Potter l'été dernier.

-Oncle Sev quand on est seul appelle moi Harry ou Seth ou autre mais pas monsieur Potter.

-Bien si c'est ce que tu souhaite, mais puis je savoir comment es tu en vie ?

-Oula c'est une longue histoire…

-Que je vous raconterais professeur Snape mais plus tard.

-Oh tient la vieille ça faisait longtemps.

-Petit chenapan, je suis ton, professeur de métamorphose.

-Que tout le monde se calme s'il vous plaît on a déjà des choses urgentes à régler.

Professeur Lupin, la voix de la raison. Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche.

-Tenez c'est un retourneur de temps, je comptais l'utiliser pour l'un de mes prochains cours mais vous en avez besoin maintenant. Nous les professeur ne pouvons rien faire que retardez l'enfermement de Sirius mais vous deux vous êtes capables de sauvez des vies.

Il nous fit un clin d'œil. Je compris le message. Je pris le petit appareil dans une main et celle de Seth dans l'autre. Le professeur lupin tourna trois fois l'aiguille avant toute protestation. Nous nous retrouvons Harry et moi dans le passé. Je le tins fermement afin d'empêcher qu'il se fasse voir par quelqu'un. Puis nous courûmes vers la maison du Demi-Géant. Nous arrivons à détacher Buck pendant que le ministre se trouvait chez le gardien puis nous allâmes dans la forêt pour essayer de rattraper le Rat mais aussi pour tenir à l'œil Sirius. Le rat nous échappa mais Harry poursuivit Sirius dans les bois. Dans le Loup-garou je reconnu le professeur Lupin, ça expliquai leur conversation bizarre.

Je suivi de loin le patronus de Seth, il était magnifique un Basilique vraiment magnifique.

Alors que l'autre Seth tombait dans les vapes, Seth et moi allons chercher Sirius on le tire tant bien que mal vers Buck qui se trouvait pas loin. Après l'avoir hisser sur son dos, Seth demanda à Buck de l'emmener au manoir et de le protéger si quelqu'un l'attaquait. La fidèle boule de plume s'envola après ces dernières recommandations. Ensuite nous reprenons le file du temps, nous racontons ce qui c'est passé aux adultes qui acquiescent sans rien dire. Après cette journée épuisante et pleine de rebondissement la récompense fut de voir Dumby être très en colère. Je ris sous cape dès que je le voyais jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Pour le voyage de retour le professeur Snape nous colla ensemble moi et Seth. Notre punition faire le voyage avec lui et le professeur Lupin. Pendant que mes amis m'encouragèrent à faire des piques à Harry ses amis à lui le plaignaient. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que lorsque le Professeur Snape ferma la porte du compartiment, Seth vint se blottir sur mes genoux et s'endormit comme une masse dans les minutes qui suivirent. Je souris à la vue de ce bel ange endormie et sans savoir ce qui me prit je l'embrassais d'un baiser chaste. Je me retirais bien vite gêné par ce geste. Cette année je ne me comprenais plus.

Je surpris le sourire de mes professeurs, je rougis mais souris à mon tour. Maintenant qu'Oncle Sev était au courant pour Seth, j'avais un allié de taille au manoir. Bientôt Seth pourra revenir au manoir, foi de Malfoy. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis ma joue contre le front de mon petit prince.

J'appris plus tard que le petit monstre n'était as si endormie que ça alors que je m'endormais il ouvrit les yeux, sourit puis se blottit plus confortablement avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

…

**Voilà un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ! Merci de me lire ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :Kalenna**

**Diclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J.K. Rowling fait attention à tes arrières parce que je veux tes personnages.**

**Rating : M Draco/ Harry**

**Résumé : Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?**

**Genre : Romance/ Adventure**

**Reviews**

**Aurysadik **: Je suis peut être rapide pour l'histoire cependant en ce qui concerne les posts c'est a revoir ). Je suis ravi que tu apprécie la vitesse, moi non plus je n'aime pas attendre longtemps avec les secrets ce que j'aime le plus se sont les réactions lors de la découverte. Bref j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci de me lire.

**toinette Malefoy-Potter :** Non je n'ai personne pour me corriger sniff ! Effectivement je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes et de mal dit surtout, mes notes de français s'en ressente mais j'arrive pas à me corriger… Effectivement la relation entrez nos maraudeurs risque d'être mouvementé cependant je n'axerais pas l'histoire sur eux sinon ça prendrait trop de temps et l'histoire principale n'avancerait pas. Colin qui obéit à Draco, bien c'est normal je pense qu'il a l'instinct de survie X) non sérieusement étant donner que grâce à Dray ses parents sont sauf il lui est redevable tout comme à Harry, de plus mon Draco et pas si méchant que ça non ? Merci de me suivre malgré mes loooongues absences et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira car le rythme s'accélère pour les révélations.

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous et encore merci pour me lire. Bonne lecture !

**De retour au manoir**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour les Mangemorts, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de leur Prince et tout le monde devait rendre visite à la petite tombe au milieu de la forêt. Les plus proches de Seth, restaient toute la journée, par respect et surtout par nostalgie et tristesse. Cependant parmi les visages, ravagés par les émotions, deux réfléchissaient activement pour faire revenir le prince au manoir. Draco pensait qu'aujourd'hui était le meilleur moment pour voir le lord et que celui-ci accepte la présence de son pire ennemi au manoir. Le professeur à ses coter, n'était plus sur de rien, après tout cela faisait moins de trois mois qu'il avait appris le retour de leur prince, certes il était heureux, mais il comprenait aussi les craintes du jeune homme puisque leur maitre, le détestait ainsi que Dumbledore. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour que son maitre ne tue pas celui qu'il considère comme son propre fils.

A la nuit tombée, Draco était toujours adossé contre un arbre à coter de Furreur, le dragonneau qui avait bien grandit depuis trois ans, maintenant il faisait au moins six mètres de longs pour deux mètres de hauts. Lui et Draco était devenu ami après la mort du Prince, les débuts étaient difficiles mais ils s'étaient apprivoisé depuis et le blond était devenu le seul être humain à pouvoir approcher l'être de feu.

Le protecteur jeta des regards au Lord qui se tenait fièrement devant la tombe de Seth, il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Surtout que le seigneur des ténèbres malgré sa tristesse était un être d'une incroyable puissance et depuis que Seth avait disparut, il était devenu bien plus froid avec les personnes autour de lui, et maintenant en plus d'imposer le respect et l'admiration des Mangemorts, il inspirait la crainte. Draco, se désintéressa du Lord et regarda son père qui essayait de se faire pardonner de Buck. Il aurait aimé voir sa tête lorsque Black était arrivé sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, et avait expliqué la situation. Bien évidemment, ils ont faillit se faire tuer puisque les Mangemorts refusaient de les croire mais Furreur avait décidé de s'en mêler lorsqu'il avait vu son ami à plume se faire attaquer. Là, le Lord voulut bien écouter l'histoire de l'ex-détenu et il en avait conclut qu'il disait la vérité. A partir de ce moment là, le bras droit du Lord essayait de se faire pardonner de l'animal à plume, il lui offrait de la nourriture haut de gamme, ainsi que des couvertures.

Draco sourit en imaginant son père, puis il retourna à ses soucis présents. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage qui lui manquait. Il allait se lever quand Sirius et Remus, l'ex professeur les avait rejoint après que Dumbledore lui ai annoncé son licenciement à cause de sa condition de loup garou, se diriger vers eux. Il arrivait droit sur le Lord, et au lieu de s'agenouiller devant la tombe de Seth comme l'exigeait l'étiquette, ils parlèrent au maître. Le blond entendait de là ou il était des bribes de conversation où le nom Potter revenait souvent. Draco décida donc de rejoindre les Marauder et de leur venir en aide, Severus eut la même idée et se plaça derrière l'animagus.

**POV DRACO**

-Mais, My Lord, cette année j'ai appris à connaitre Harry et de ce que j'en ai vu il vous est acquis, de plus il m'a grandement aidé pour capturer ce sal rat.

-Justement, il est où se traitre ? Rétorqua le seigneur.

Black baissa la tête, embarrassé.

-Il m'a échappé après m'avoir mordu. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais il est frapper chez son oncle.

Je retins un hoquet de stupeur. Comme ça mon petit monstre se faisait frapper par son oncle. Ca ne pouvait être vrai, il me l'aurait dit sinon. Ou peut être pas, après tout l'année dernière, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il commençait à devenir indépendant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au seigneur qui semblait intriguer par les paroles de l'ex détenu.

-Comment ça ? Expliquez vous.

-Lors de notre première rencontre, le petit avec des ecchymoses sur ses deux joues, ça avait l'air d'être tout frais, de plus je sentais l'odeur de la faim qui le tiraillait. µSignifiant qu'il n'avait pas mangé ou très peu du moins depuis quelques temps.

J'écarquillais les yeux, ça n'était pas possible. Comment ces moldus osaient il seulement faire du mal à mon prince ? J'allais les écorcher vifs si je voyais simplement le bout de leur nez. Je serrais les poings de colère et seule la main de mon ancien professeur sur mon épaule réussit à me calmer un petit peu.

-My lord si je puis me permettre, nous devrions jeter un cou d'œil. Après tout nous ne pouvons laisser un enfant se faire maltraiter même si celui-ci est notre ennemi.

J'espère que les paroles sages d'Oncle Sev' arriveront à décider le lord car je ne peux ma résigner à abandonner Seth a ces moldus.

Le Lord semblait hésiter alors je rajoutais mon grain de sel.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous dire ça mais depuis l'été dernier je vous dis qu'Harry n'est pas celui que vous croyiez après tout lorsqu'il vous a anéantit il n'avait seulement que un an et si quelqu'un ici arrive à me dire précisément s'il contrôlait ses actes a cet âge là et bien je lui dirais chapeau car moi en tout cas il m est impossible de me souvenir de cet époque. De plus les personnes ici présentes savent très bien que les bébés à cet âge commencent la magie instinctive et après que vous ayez tué sa seule famille, l'enfant s'est défendu. Donc pour en conclure ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Après ma tirade, je tins le regard du Lord pendant quelques secondes, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre aux alentours. Après avoir combattue les yeux rouges de mon seigneur je baissais la tête et m'agenouillait.

-Excusez mes paroles blessantes à votre égard mais je ne pouvais plus garder mes pensées pour moi, j'accepterais toutes les punitions que vous voudrez bien me donner, mais je vous en pris prenez en considération l'état de Potter.

Je retins mon souffle attendant la réponse du maitre.

-Relève-toi !

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé mais gardait toujours les yeux rivé au sol.

-Depuis ta naissance tu m'as bien servit tout d'abord en t'occupant de Seth, tu as été comme un frère pour lui et en prenant du recul je me suis rendu compte et ton père aussi que ce n'était pas que de l'amour fraternel qui te reliait à lui, puis ensuite à sa mort tu as exécuter toutes tes missions à la perfection tout en gardant l'honneur et la fierté de ta famille avec ton comportement et tes résultats à Poudlard. Tes paroles aujourd'hui sont justes, je t'accorde donc cette faveur sans que tu ne reçois aucune punition. Cependant si tu me reparles un jour de cette manière je ne serais pas aussi clément.

Je rougis d'embarras, gêné par les paroles du Lord envers ma relation avec Seth. Mes actes de fin d'année envers le petit prince confirmait les paroles du Lord, cependant c'était surprenant que mes sentiments profond que je ne connaissais pas aient pu apparaitre devant mon père et le père de Seth.

-Yes, My Lord !

Après une dernière révérence, je retournais auprès de Furreur, ce dernier me regardait avec ses yeux jaune de manière assez étrange, on aurait dit qu'il était fier. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette idée, un dragon ne pouvait pas être fier, si ?

Après les dernières paroles envers la tombe vide du petit prince, nous retournâmes au manoir. Le Lord nous dit alors que l'expédition pour ramener Harry aurait lieu demain. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette information. Savoir que demain Seth foulerait de nouveau les dalles noires et blanches du sol, qu'il s'extasierait devant les tapisseries de mes ancêtres puis qu'il courrait vers la forêt. Rien que le fait d'y penser me rendait heureux, et je n'étais pas le seul. Black était si joyeux qu'on pourrait se demander quel âge il avait. Oncle Severus, lui, souriait imperceptiblement juste assez pour remarquer son humeur.

Oui demain allait être une grande journée.

**POV SETH/HARRY**

-Reviens ici tout de suite sale monstre !

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre au nez de mon Oncle puis dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse pour allez me cacher dans mon ancienne chambre. En effet lors de ma première année à Poudlard, ma chambre était le placard à balai sous l'escalier, le contraste était énorme entre ma chambrez au manoir de Dray et ce placard, j'eus un peu de mal à m'habituer, entre l'espace exigüe, l'odeur nauséabonde, la poussière et les araignées. Bon ces dernière me tenait compagnie mais je supportais difficilement l'odeur de renfermée moi qui était habitué aux espaces verts du jardin et de la forêt. Bref après ma deuxième années ou plutôt après l'accident avec Tante Marge, Oncle Vernon à décider de me donner l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, bon c'était toujours petit et sale mais y'avait une fenêtre ce qui me permettait d'adhérer un peu.

Je pense que vous vous demander pourquoi je cours comme ça pour échapper à la Baleine qui me sert d'Oncle et bien voilà. Mon anniversaire officiel étant le 31, j'eus droit à des cadeaux de la part de Ron et Hermione, mais sérieusement je me serais très bien passer, effectivement ils avaient remarquer que je maigrissais beaucoup pendant les vacances d'été ( on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs) et donc ils ont décidé de m'envoyer tout un tas de sucreries et de gâteau sorcier, sur le coup ça m'a fait plaisir mais étant donner que depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne mon anniversaire s'était le 1 aout je décidais d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer à manger. Je mis donc mes cadeaux dans une cachette sous le lit que j'avais trouvé au début des vacances. Pour le moment rien de bien méchant vous me direz sauf que le lendemain j'eus tellement de travail à faire qu'il fut impossible pour moi de gouter ne serait ce qu'une friandise. Je me suis donc dis que le lendemain matin je me lèverais plus tôt pout pouvoir y gouter. C'est ce que je fis, sauf que j'avais oublié l'odorat très sensible de mon cousin en ce qui concerne les cochonneries et vers les six heures du matin alors que je goutais enfin à mon cadeau d'anniversaire, il entra dans ma chambre et se mis à crier. Mon oncle ne tarda ^pas à arriver et comprenant ce que j'avais fait il se mit en tête de me donner une bonne correction et vu son visage j'avais intérêt à courir. ET s'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans le placard sous l'escalier alors que Vernon essayait de défoncer la porte.

Bon faut avouer que malgré mon courage Griffondoresque, j'avais peur très peur, jamais auparavant je n'avais vu mon Oncle si en colère. J'essayais de me réfugier le plus loin possible du morceau de bois qui me séparait de lui, je pris mes genoux dans mes bras et regardait la porte avec appréhension j'étais terrifier.

*-Du calme, je suis là !

*-Nir' ? Tu es où ?

*- Je suis devant toi petit prince.

Effectivement en regardant mieux j'apercevais la fourrure grise de Nirvana devant moi, elle était aplatit sur le sol en position d'attaque. J'avais honte de moi, je n'avais pas le courage de me défendre alors que Nirvanna en forme de chat se tenait devant moi.

*- N'ai pas honte après tout je ne suis pas un chat normal. ET tu ne devrais pas affronter pareil situation.

-SORS DE LA PETIT CON !

La porte commença à sortir de ses gonds. Je ne pus empêcher un petit couinement de sortir. Il allait me tuer. Quel ironie, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à voulu me tuer avec le sort de la mort mais j'ai survécu, le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps à voulut m'empoisonner mais j'ai survécu et là un simple moldu qui se trouve être de ma famille va me tuer.

Crac !

Ca y est la porte à lâcher, Nirvanna se lance sur la baleine mais d'un revers de bras elle se retrouva évanouis contre le mur du couloir, je voulus la rejoindre mais je fus attraper par le pied et tirer vers Vernon. Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait suivre. J'entendis un bruit de ferraille, puis je sentis qu'on m'arrachait mon t-shirt et enfin je sentis la morsure du cuir dans ma peau. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Je m'empêchais de crier, je refusais qu'il voit ma douleur, cependant je ne pus arrêter mes larmes. J'essayais de me débattre mais je n'avais plus de force, après le cuir de sa ceinture ce fut les coups qui plurent. Un coup de pied dans les cotes puis un deuxième ensuite un autre mais cette fois ci dans la tête. JE sentis le sang couler sur mon visage et dans mon dos, je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais impossible, jusqu'à ce que mon oncle fusse déstabiliser par quelque chose, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis Nirvanna en train de griffer mon Oncle.

*- Fuis !

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, j'utilisais le peu de force que j'avais pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée puis de sortir, ma vision était brouiller par les larmes, j'essayais de crier mais je ne pus que murmurer.

-A l'aide…

Puis je me sentis partir en avant, j'attendais le choc contre le sol mais à la place je sentis deux bras m'entourer. J'utilisais mes dernières forces pour ouvrir les yeux et je vis mon père. Je souris, qu'importe s'il était là pour me tuer pour me sauver, je l'avais revu une dernière fois. Me sentant en sécurité, je m'autorisais à perdre conscience.

**POV DRACO**

Je ne saurais décrire la colère du Lord quand Seth perdit conscience. Mais rien que la lueur dans son regard présageait un avenir funeste pour ceux qui avait posé la main sur Harry, si le Lord ne m'avait pas confié mon petit prince, j'aurais surement aidé avec plaisir à torturer ces vermines mais Seth était plus important à mes yeux. Je le serrais contre moi tout en faisant attention à ces blessures, vis Nirvanna un peu plus loin, elle titubait un peu. J'attendis qu'elle soit vers nous puis qu'elle saute sur Seth afin de nous faire transplaner de toute urgence jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ma mère qui se trouvait là avec Oncle Severus, poussa un cri devant l'état déplorable de mon protégé. Oncle Severus, lui après la surprise prit vite le contrôle des opérations et me demanda de la déposer sur un lit, ce que je fis le plus rapidement possible après je m'éloignais juste assez pour qu'il puisse les lancer des sorts de diagnostics et lui donner des potions régénératrices de sang.

J'avais envie de pleurer, c'était mon devoir de le protéger et j'avais échoué, mon petit prince souffrait le Martyr chez ces Moldus et je n'avais rien vu. Je baissais la tête et laissais mes larmes couler. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je jetais un coup d'œil et vit ma mère ma faire une sourire tendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, normalement les Malfoy ne montrait pas ses émotions en publics mais là j'en avais besoin, alors je me laissais aller sur l'épaule réconfortante de ma mère tandis que Nirvanna miaulait à mes pieds et que Severus s'occupait de Seth.

On apprit qu'il avait une cote casser, de nombreux hématomes sur tout le corps, que les coups de ceinture dans son dos commençait à se refermer grâce au baume cicatrisant, qu'il avait tout de même perdu pas mal de sang et qu'il lui faudra des potions nutritives afin de combler toutes les carences que générait l'absence de trois repas par jour. Il allait devoir garder le lit encore un jour ou deux après son réveil, qu'il serait faible et donc qu'il lui fallait du calme.

-HARRY !

-BLACK ! Il lui faut du calme. Alors dégage !

-Mais… mais… Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. D'ailleurs que lui est-il arrivé ?

Oncle Severus poussa un soupir.

-SI tu étais arrivé plus tôt tu saurais qu'il était en train de se faire massacrer par sa famille. Que le Lord et Draco ainsi que Lucius et d'autre Mangemort l'ont sortit de là et qu'il a plusieurs blessures qui exige qu'il se repose au calme. Alors maintenant black tu sors d'ici tout de suite !

-Comment ça, il se faisait massacrer… Remus retient moi, je vais aller les tuer, ces sals rats, ces pourritures, ces… ces…. Il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire tout le dégout que je ressens à leur égard.

-Ou plutôt que tu n'as aucune éloquence.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis sale chauve souris !

-Je disais que tu ne savais pas parler cabot idiot !

Ma mère le va les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de la dispute puis sortis sans dire un mot.

-Calmez vous vous deux !

La voix de la raison, j'ai nommé Remus

-ON T'A PAS PARLE TOI ! dirent ensemble les ennemis de toujours.

-Bon d'accord si vous le prenez ainsi.

Il prit les oreilles de Severus et de Black dans chacune de ses mains puis les secoua comme des pruniers. Qui a dit la voix de la raison déjà ?

On entendit un petit rire, assez faible mais tout de même assez audible pour que Remus arrête le massacre et que toutes les têtes se tournent en direction du lit.

-SETH !

Je me rapprochais de lui et passa ma main sur son visage tuméfié.

-Ca va, mon petit ?

- Question idiote Black.

Harry sourit à cette réponse.

-T'inquiète Sirius ça va.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrait.

-Tu devrais te reposer petit prince, tu es sauver. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en danger chez eux.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet maintenant !

J'ai du monter le ton un peu trop car Seth commença à pleurer, je gardais toujours une main dans la sienne et de l'autre je séchais ses larmes, je ne pouvais supporter de la voir pleurer.

-Chuut, c'est bon c'est fini maintenant. Je suis désoler d'avoir crié, mais j'ai eus tellement peur.

-Je … je … je suis désolé.

-Calme-toi, c'est fini. Repose-toi, je n'aime pas te voir si faible.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

Son ton ressemblait à celui d'un enfant, des fois j'avais l'impression que Seth grandissait trop vite mais deux secondes plus tard il se comportait comme un enfant qu'on rassure. Je souris, Seth malgré son travail auprès du cinglé resterait à jamais mon petit prince.

-Toujours.

Je lâchais sa main pris une chaise la rapprocha du lit puis reprit sa main. Entre temps, Nir' en a profiter pour se glisser dans le cou du blesser. Je souris une nouvelle fois, j'attendis que la respiration de Seth devienne régulière avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

**POV HARRY/ SETH**

Mon dos me tiraillait un peu et je me sentais toujours un peu faible mais j'allais beaucoup mieux quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je tournais mon regard vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Draco lorsque je me suis endormie et le trouvait à la même place sauf que sa tête reposait sur mon lit. Il était endormit. Je souris puis m'autorisait à regarder tout autour de moi, c'est alors que je remarquais dans un coin de la pièce le Lord, mon père. Il me regardait de ses yeux rouge, je lui souris pour l'inviter à se rapprocher, c'est ce qu'il fit. Son attitude trahissait sa confusion, il ne savait comment se comporter. Alors je décidais de faire le premier pas.

-Merci …

Je maudis ma voix encore faible mais continuais tout de même.

-Merci de m'avoir sortie de cet enfer.

- Vous devriez remercier Draco, Severus, Black et Lupin. C'est eux qui ont plaidé votre cause.

-Je le sais et je les remercierais quand je les verrais. Mais je tenais aussi à vous remercier.

-Votre parrain m'a fait comprendre que vous nous étiez acquis.

Changement de conversation… Quand mon père est gêner c'est ça sortit de secours. Je fis cependant comme ci de rien n'était ne voulant pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

-Effectivement, je connais les intentions du vieux fou et je refuse de me faire manipuler comme une arme. En faite depuis ma première année je suis de votre coter.

- Ca ne vous a pas empêché de tuer mon Basilic.

-Ulric est toujours en vie, d'ailleurs la chambre des secrets est devenue notre cachette secrète à Draco, Colin et moi.

-Ulric ?

-Oui le Basilic vous ne lui avez pas donné de nom donc je me suis permis. Il est super sympa. Il nous a donné le pouvoir de le regarder dans les yeux, depuis on est devenu ami.

-Ami avec un basilic… J'aurai vraiment tout vu. Qui est ce Colin ?

-Colin Crivey , un an de moins que moi , adore prendre des photos, Dumby l'a utilisé pour m'espionner alors qu'il gardait ses parents en otages.

-AH oui je me souviens de lui, une bonne recrue. Donc si je te suis, depuis ta première année tu m'es fidèle.

- Yes.

-Bien je te laisse une chance, si tu fais la moindre erreur sache que je n'aurais aucune pitié.

-Je comprends, vous pouvez compter sur moi

Il allait sortir de l'infirmerie mais je l'arrêtais.

- Excusez-moi mais qu'avez-vous fait à ma famille ?

Il parut étonné de cette question

-Ils sont morts.

Je baissais la tête, ils étaient morts par ma faute. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux pourtant je ne devrais pas être tristes après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'avais pas été la il serait peut être vivant et vivrait une vie tout à fait normal.

Une main se posa sur ma tête, je relevais les yeux et vit le Lord. J'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait. Je lui souris.

-Merci !

C'est sur ce dernier mot qu'il quitta l'infirmerie. Je séchais mes larmes puis souris une nouvelle fois mais à Draco cette fois ci.

-Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps.

-Oups. Démasqué.

Il se redressa puis s'étira avant de me regarder.

-Finalement ça c'est pas mal passer entre toi et ton père.

-Effectivement ça aurait pu être pire.

Dray me rendit mon sourire. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la tirais vers moi. Draco se rapprocha un peu plus et j'en profitais pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de rendormir gardant précieusement sa main dans les miennes.

Le mois qui suivit se passa plutôt bien, j'étais toujours avec Dray, il me faisait découvrir les travaux qu'ils avaient fais depuis ma disparition, l'apparition de l'infirmerie après mon accident. Il m'emmena à la forêt ou je pus revoir tout mes amis, ce fut un jour merveilleux celui –ci je disais bonjours au petits qui étaient après mon départ. Avec Dray on réfléchissait au nom qu'on pourrait leur donner, ce dernier n'avait pas osé leur attribuer des noms sachant que j'étais en vie et je l'en remerciais pour ça. Je découvris aussi la complicité de Furreur et de Dray, c'est vrai qu'il se ressemblait tous les deux, gentils, affectueux, tendres avec les personnes qu'ils aiment mais dangereux devant les autres. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé ces deux là.

Après les animaux ce sont les nouveaux Mangemort que je découvris. Je retrouvais avec plaisir Colin et les jumeaux Weasley, on parla longuement de nos attirances envers le coté du « mal ». Colin me montrait des photos des animaux qu'il adorait prendre et m'en offrit plusieurs. Je lui étais reconnaissant pour ça. Après l'accueil chaleureux ce fut autour de celui moins chaleureux des Serpentard. Je les comprenais après tout j'étais leur ennemi et de plus j'accaparais toute l'attention de Dray, leur prince. AU début ce fut très difficiles mais j'avais un avantage, je savais ce qu'ils aimaient étant donner qu'on avait presque été élevé ensemble donc très vite nous sommes redevenu ami certes moins proches qu'auparavant mais ils pouvaient me supporter. Enfin sauf Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards noirs et de s'accrocher au bras de Draco qui la repoussait à chaque fois. Nous avons aussi lancé une attaque lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch où Ron avait bien sûr oublié de m'inviter comme il me l'avait promis l'année dernière alors c'est de loin que je vis les Mangemort mettre à sac les tentes des spectateurs. Bref un mois bien remplit.

Ce fut rapidement la veille de la rentrée, Severus s'était arrangé pour que Dumby croit que je vis toujours chez mes moldus alors je n'avais qu'à faire comme si de rien était. Le lord, nous rassembla et nous donna la mission de l'année, rassemblée le plus de partisans dans les autres écoles qui viendraient à Poudlard à cause de la coupe des trois sorciers. Une mission assez simple.

Alors qu'on allait se coucher, Dray essaya de m'entrainer vers la forêt pour que je dise au revoir à mes amis cependant alors qu'on allait quitter la salle Pansy nous en empêcha.

-Tu compte l'entrainer ou comme ça Potter ?

-Euh…

- Laisse-nous tranquille Pansy !

-Tu crois que je vais laisser mon fiancé partir seul avec l'ennemi.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la grande salle. Fiancé ? Alors comma ça Dray était fiancé… Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

-Nous sommes fiancé mais c'est contre mon grès, je ne t' aime pas tu es seulement une remplaçante pour Seth.

En plus il le confirmait, Dray était vraiment fiancé… Puis je me rendis compte de la fin de la phrase comment ça une remplaçante pour moi ? Que voulait-il dire ? Je jetais un regard dans sa direction et le vit rougir.

-IL EST MORT ! Alors tu lâches ce connard e Potter et tu viens m'embrasser.

Je ne savais que faire, j'avais envie de crier que je n'étais pas mort et je me sentais insulter.

-T'as pas compris qu'il ne t'aime pas.

-Toi ne te mêles pas de ça !

Et je reçus une gifle des plus mémorables assez forte pour que je tombe à terre, ou peut être étais ce par ce que j'étais encore faible. Cependant Nirvanna n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ce geste puisque elle chargea mon adversaire, cette dernière sourit devant sa tentative et se prépara à la repousser comme mon Oncle cependant Nir' reprit sa forme originelle devant toute l'assemblée. J'avais envie de me frapper, la couverture que j'essayais de garder depuis un mois partait en morceau. Comment mon père allait il le prendre ? Comment allait-il se comporter avec moi. J'avais envie de pleurer… Cependant il fallait que je rassure Pansy même si je le désirais pas Nirvanna avait quand même sa corne à deux centimètre de son cou. Alors je me relevais tenant ma joue douloureuse.

-Nirvanna calme toi ! Ce n'est rien.

*-Comment ça ce n'est rien. Tu es encore faible et cette peste à oser te frapper.

-Oui mais c'est bon maintenant c 'est fini elle ne me fera pas de mal, n'est ce pas Pansy.

Cette dernière secoua toute doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu vois, alors maintenant calme toi.

*-Si elle te touche encore une fois compte sur moi pour qu'elle ne voie plus la lumière du soleil.

-Promis. Tu feras d'elle ce que tu veux si elle me touche.

Nir' s'éloigna doucement de Pansy qui se laissa tomber au sol trop choqué. Puis elle se dirigea vers moi et me dit.

*-Tiens cadeau !

Elle me toucha de sa corne et je sentis mes cheveux poussés, mes lunettes tombé et mes vêtements changer, ils se firent plus près du corps dans les teintes verts émeraude noire, comme mes anciens vêtement. Je sus alors qu'elle m'avait rendue mon apparence. J'avais encore plus envie de pleurer maintenant, je n'osais pas regarder les personnes de l'assemblée. Ils devaient être dégouté, se senti trahis après tout le fils adoptif du Lod n'était autre que leur ennemis de toujours Harry Potter.

Je grimpais sur le dos de Nir' qui devait bien faire un mètre cinquante de haut au garrot et lui demanda de courir vers ma chambre. J'entendis des cris derrières mois , mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disaient sauf la voix de Dray qui était très reconnaissable.

-SETH ATTENDS !

….

HUM HUM… Je vous prierais de ne pas me frapper, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre…. Enfin j'espère !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Kalenna

Diclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J.K. Rowling fait attention à tes arrières parce que je veux tes personnages.

Rating : M Draco/ Harry

Résumé : Vengeance, Lord à peu près gentil, Dumbledord méchant, un Kiri à ma sauce, une vieille mystérieuse, un Harry menteur et un Seth perdu. Seth mais qui est ce ?

Genre : Romance/ Adventure

Hum... Je n'ai pas d'excuse mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier ma longue absence…

Désolé cette fois ci je ne répondrais pas reviews voulant poster rapidement mais sachez que je suis très heureuse d'en avoir eut. Merci encore !

Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes !

**Une phase de changement**

**POV DRACO**

Lorsque je vis Nirvanna se transformer dans la salle, je regardais tout de suite la réaction des membres présents. Certains furent inquiet, surtout les Parkinson pour leur fille, d'autre n'eurent aucune réaction comme Severus, les jumeaux eux étaient impressionnés et se parlaient comme ils savaient si bien le faire en terminant la phrase de l'autre. La majorité cependant eut peur, personne à part les membres présents à l'anniversaire de Seth savait que je lui avais offert un Kiri donc peu avait fait le rapprochement, par contre ceux qui le savaient étaient plutôt choqué, mon père qui gardait la plupart de ses émotions cacher en public, était bouche bée. Si la situation n'était pas si alarmante, j'aurais demandé à Colin de le prendre en photo. Cependant ce n'était pas le moment. Seth venait de calmer Nir' et celle-ci lui rendit sa véritable apparence. Mon cœur battit la chamade quand je vis une nouvelle fois ces yeux émeraude sans cette barrière de verre. Je remarquais une lueur de peur, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Seth sautait sur Nirvanna afin de s'enfuir.

-SETH ATTENDS !

Je voulus le poursuivre mais je fus retenu par une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais prêt à crier sur ce malotru quand je vis les yeux onyx de mon parrain. Il me fit un signe de tête indiquant le Lord. Je jetais un coup d'œil et vit sur son visage plusieurs émotions, celle de la colère qui me fit peur, mais il y avait celle de la joie et de l'amour qui compensaient. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire, et je n'étais pas le seul, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, attendant une quelconque réaction. On le vit se lever de la chaise et avancer doucement dans la direction qu'avait prise son fils adoptif. Je retins mon souffle, espérant que tout irait pour le mieux entre eux. J'avais une envie irrépressible de les rejoindre mais Oncle Sev' avait raison. Il devait se retrouver seul et mettre les choses aux clairs. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sans rien faire. Ou peut être pas.

En effet, Pansy essayait de se relever alors je me dégageais de l'emprise de mon parrain et me dirigeait vers elle.

-Alors Pansy, fière de toi ?

Elle posa son regard sur moi.

-Dray…

-Combien de fois faut il te dire que lui seul peut m'appeler comme ça.

Je l'a vis ouvrir la bouche.

-N'essaye même pas de me sortir une excuse bidon. Tout ceci c'est ta faute. Sache ma chère Pansy que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne fois de Malfoy.

Je me détournais d'elle puis conjurais une chaise en attendant le retour de Seth, Blaise, Théo, Colin et les jumeaux me rejoignirent. Nous savions pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de sortir car le lord avait refermé les portes en sortant signifiant clairement qu'on ne devait pas bouger. Alors ce fut le temps d'une longue attente, la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire c'était de ronger son frein.

**POV HARRY/SETH**

J'enfouis ma tête dans la fourrure de Nirvanna, continuant à pleurer. Finalement j'avais demandé à Nirvanna de m'emmener dans mon endroit secret au lieu de ma chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, je me laissais tomber sur le sol de pierre, et je tournais la tête pour voir par la fenêtre toute les terres du manoir, les larmes continuant de rouler sur mes joues. Cet endroit, je l'avais découvert lors d'une dispute avec Draco quand nous étions petits et depuis lorsque je ne vais pas bien, j'aime retourner ici pour me calmer.

*-Qu'y a-t-il, petit prince ?*

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon Kiri qui s'était allongée auprès de moi, puis laissant ma main passer distraitement dans sa fourrure, je répondis.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre.

*-Oh excuse-moi ! C'est de ma faute mais je pensais qu'étant donné il t'avait accepté tu aurais voulu qu'il sache.*

-C'est pas entièrement de ta faute, j'aurais du te le dire.

*-Certes mais je me rends compte maintenant que je n'aurais jamais du me transformer devant cette petite peste… *

Je ris devant le nouveau « surnom » de Pansy.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi et je te remercie.

*-Dis moi pourquoi as-tu peur de la réaction des personnes devant ton identité.*

-Nir', ils vont se sentir trahis après tout je leur ai mentit pendant un mois, je … je les ai f…fait souf…frir …p..pendant trois ans….

De gros sanglots sortir de ma gorge m'empêchant d'en dire plus. Je sentis Nirvanna bouger, je la regardais se lever puis après un coup de langue sur mon visage elle s'en alla comme si de rien était.

-Nir'… ne... ne me lai…laisse pas !

*-T'inquiète petit prince c'est pour ton bien.*

Lorsque Nirvanna passa l'entrée, c'est là que je le vis. Mon père. Je reculais apeuré alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

J'avais oublié que mon père connaissait cet endroit. La première fois, après ma dispute avec Draco, j'y étais resté si longtemps que Dray s'était inquiété et l'avait dit à mon père qui a retourné tout le manoir. Au bout de quelques temps, il m'a retrouvé et je lui fis promettre de garder cet endroit secret. Il m'avait sourit et avait acquiescé avant de s'assoir à coter de moi, je m'étais étendu la tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il m'expliquait un tas de chose. J'adorais écouté mon père, sa voix profonde me rassurait et me calmait. Après l'avoir laissé parler, je dus lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ma disparition. Il ne me fit aucun reproche et m'expliqua calmement pourquoi tout le monde s'était inquiété. Je me suis excusé puis on s'est endormis à même le sol. Une soirée merveilleuse.

Je sentis le mur de pierre contre mon dos, alors que mon père s'avançait toujours dans ma direction. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Je pris mes genoux dans mes bras comme pour mettre une protection entre nous. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon Oncle et mon corps trembla. Quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, je poussais un petit cri de terreur. Je m'en voulais de ressentir ses émotions envers mon père, envers celui que j'aimais le plus au monde mais c'était incontrôlable.

J'entendis un bruit de chute, et redressais mon visage rempli de larme, je crus pendant deux secondes que je rêvais. En face de moi, mon père à genoux des larmes coulant de ses yeux tendit la main vers ma joue tout doucement pour ne pas me brusquer. Il avait l'air si désemparé.

-S...Seth ?

Mes tremblements se tarirent, quand sa main toucha ma joue, j'approfondis le contact.

-Oui c'est moi, papa.

-Co...Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé papa. J'aurais du te le dire avant mais j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes, je t'aime papa.

Mon père en pleurant m'amena contre lui et je me pressais davantage contre son corps comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je continuais de lui répéter que je l'aimais et que j'étais désolé. Pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes dans cette position, n'ayant pour le moins du monde envi de bouger.

Puis il se redressa mais me garda contre lui comme quand j'étais petit. Je n'avais pas honte d'être porter comme un gamin surtout par mon père. Il alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, me plaçant sur ses genoux puis il me demanda de tout lui raconter. Je me cachais dans son cou, ne voulant pas voir sa colère ou sa déception à cause de moi donc c'est dans cette position que je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mes 11 ans. Je ne lui cachais rien et lui parlais du choixpeau, de la vieille, de la pierre philosophale, d'Ulric, de ma rencontre avec les derniers maraudeurs. Je ne lui cachais pas non plus mes sentiments, la peur de l'inconnu, la peine de ne plus être avec lui ou mes amis, la joie de retrouver Draco, le plaisir de partir à l'aventure, mais aussi la détresse de ne pas être accepter par lui et d'être tué ou bien la terreur ressentit lorsque mon Oncle a faillit me tuer.

A la fin de l'histoire mon père voulut m'écarter de lui mais je me raccrochais à sa robe, je ne voulais pas l'affronter tout de suite. Il dut le comprendre car l'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux longs.

-Chut, c'est fini Seth. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je ne te cache pas que lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai été en colère et déçu par ton mensonge et celui de Draco. Mais je suis content de t'avoir écouté et je pense comprendre pourquoi tu as agis de cette manière.

Il réessaya de m'éloigner de lui et cette fois ci je le laissai faire, gardant tout de même la tête baissé.

-Désolé…

Il me redressa le visage et sourit.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te savoir en vie.

-Tu n'es pas fâché que je sois ton ennemi ?

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux carmin.

-Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, tu es mon fils et rien ne pourras changer ça. Tu as peut être le sang d'ennemi en toi mais je t'ai élevé, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi.

-Mais… mais je t'ai tué, tu dois m'en vouloir. Tu dois avoir en vie de me mettre au cachot ou même de me tuer.

Je commençais à me débattre, mais il tint son emprise sur moi.

- Calme-toi !

Je ne me calmais pas et les larmes revinrent à l'assaut de mes joues.

-Je t'ai dis de te calmer ! Seth écoutes moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu n'es pas Harry Potter, ce dernier est mort quand je t'ai recueilli. J'en veux à Harry Potter pas à toi mon fils.

-Mais…mais…tout le monde ma connais, je ne peux plus être Seth.

-Certes en dehors de ce manoir tu es Harry Potter mais ici et particulièrement dans mon cœur tu es Seth Jedusor mon fils que j'aime.

Je relevais la tête.

-Vraiment ?

Il me sourit.

-Bien sûr, de plus avec Draco tu peux être toi-même à Poudlard. Harry Potter n'est qu'un jeu de rôle.

Je retournais me blottir dans les bras de mon père.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Demandais-je pour être sûr.

-Plus que tout au monde.

Je restais quelques minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse remarquer que les autres nous attendaient dans la salle de tout à l'heure. Je souris en pensant à Dray, je l'imaginais en train d'attendre en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Je descendis à regret des genoux de mon père. Il se releva et m'entraina dans les couloirs. Plus on s'approchait de la salle plus mon courage fondait comme neige au soleil. Mon pas se fit plus lent et mon cœur battit la chamade. Puis je me stoppais, mes jambes tremblais tellement, si je faisais un pas de plus elles allaient me lâcher. Mon père s'arrêta lui aussi quelques pas plus loin, puis il se retourna et il vit dans quel état j'étais. La honte…

-N'ai pas peur je suis là. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal.

Pendant une seconde je me suis demandé si mon père était vraiment un Lord noir. En tout cas, pour moi c'était le meilleur père qu'il puisse exister. Je sentis une pression dans mon dos qui me poussa à faire un pas, miraculeusement je ne m'écroulais pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Nirvanna m'encourager. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents puis avançais plus légèrement vers le hall.

**POV DRACO **

Ce fut l'heure la plus longue de toute ma vie. Jamais auparavant le temps ne m'avait parut si long. Après être resté quelques minutes tranquillement sur ma chaise, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire les cent pas jetant des petits coups d'œil vers la porte, attendant mon petit prince. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pester contre cette garce sous le regard goguenard de Black. Je comprenais parfois pourquoi oncle Sev' n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

Puis de légers bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte, tout le monde retint son souffle. La porte grinça laissant apparaitre… un petit chat gris qui une fois passé trottina vers Pansy et lui feula dessus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner devant la scène, c'était hilarant surtout que la garce a tellement peur qu'elle en tremble.

-Nirvanna arrête ton cirque… soupira une voix.

Toutes les têtes ce retournèrent vers ce son magnifique et je ne pus que sourire en voyant Seth si timide caché derrière les robes de son père. Il ne changerait définitivement jamais. Le Lord mit sa main derrière son dos et le força à s'éloigner de lui. On aurait dit un enfant devant des inconnus. Il avait la tête baissé mais j'apercevais tout de même le rouge de ses joues. Je l'appelai doucement.

-Seth ?

Il me regarda. J'ouvris mes bras et lui sourit. Il regarda son père semblant demander son accord et celui-ci acquiesça. Alors il mit à courir vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Je ris face à son comportement et il se blottit contre moi. Je serrais mon étreinte et jeta un regard noir à Pansy qui nous regardait.

-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Harry Potter n'est autre que Seth Jedusor, mon fils. Je ne vous dirais pas comment cela ce fait il, seul lui pourra vous le dire et seulement s'il le veut. Je peux cependant vous affirmer que le prochain qu'ose lever la main sur lui sera gravement puni.

Il jeta lui aussi un regard noir à la brune qui se fit toute petite à ma grande joie.

-Maintenant que ceci est passé, je vous demanderais de rentrer surtout ceux qui ont des enfants car demain c'est la rentrée et je veux qu'ils soient au meilleur de leur forme. J'informerais Severus du comportement à adopter envers Seth et il vous le dira demain dans le train. Maintenant que tout est réglé, bonne nuit !

J'écarquillais les yeux, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendue le maître parler d'une voix si sereine et en étant polie. Bonne nuit. Bon sang il avait dit bonne nuit. Chaque membre transplana chez lui et je jetais un regard implorant à mes parents, je ne voulais pas quitter mon petit prince. Le Lord du le voir.

-Si tu veux et si tes parents sont d'accord tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Seth. Enfin s'il est d'accord.

-Ca serait super Dray.

Comment résister à cette bouille d'ange.

-Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-Si le prince et Draco sont d'accord, nous ne pouvons qu'accepter.

- Super ! Allez Dray viens.

Je fus tirer par le bras direction l'ancienne chambre du petit monstre, celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'un poil sous mon étroite surveillance. Ma mère me sourit et me fit un petit coucou de la main que j'eus à peine le temps de rendre qu'on tournait dans un autre couloir.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Seth ferma violemment la porte derrière nous.

-Calme toi petit montre, y'a pas de feudeymon.

-Dray, oh mon dieu, Dray, il m'a accepté, il ne m'en a pas voulu, c'est super c'est génial.

Je m'assis sur le lit, le regardant sauté dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et plissa des yeux.

-Je ne suis pas petit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il vint contre moi et commença à me chatouiller, je m'allongeais riant sous la torture puis je décidais de me venger. Je le tirais contre moi et le chatouillait à mon tour, le faisant rire aux éclats. J'inversais les positions et continuais ma douce torture. Puis je me calmais et regardant mon petit prince se ressaisirent. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, je me sentais irrémédiablement attirer par cet ange tombé du ciel pour égayer nos vie. Nos visages se rapprochèrent d'un même mouvement jusqu'à ce que…

-Toc, toc, toc…

J'eus juste le temps de m'écarter de lui que le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps rentrait dans la pièce. Il nous jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux puis déclara.

-Il est l'heure de se coucher demain va être une dure journée.

-Oui papa !

On se changea rapidement chacun notre tour dans la salle de bain puis allâmes nous glisser sous les draps. Le Lord qui n'était pas sortit vint nous border. Même si j'étais trop grand pour se genre de chose, je sus que pour Seth c'était important, donc je ne disais rien. Par contre j'avais du mal à avaler la pilule en me rendant compte que je me faisais border par mon maître.

Il quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Seth vint se blottir contre moi et je sentis sa respiration devenir régulière. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de partir moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

L'arrivée de Dumstrang et de beaux bâtons, vint ajouter du piment dans la vie quotidienne qui s'était installé à Poudlard. En effet après qu'oncle Sev' nous ait fait un petit topo sur comment se comporter avec Harry, c'est-à-dire méchamment et plus mais cependant de l'accueillir à bras ouvert quand il viendrait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Une certaine monotonie s'était installée dans le château. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était pour une fois acceptable même si c'était un ancien membre de l'ordre du Phénix.

Dumby fit un discours de bienvenu aux écoles et nous parla enfin de la coupe des trois sorciers. Je fus soulager d'apprendre la limite d'âge sachant pertinemment que si elle n'était pas présente Seth se serait encore fourré dans les ennuis.

Qu'est ce que je disais… la coupe vint d'annoncer les trois champions ou plutôt les quatre vu que le nom d'Harry Potter était sorti de la coupe comme un supplément. Je lui jetais un regard noir mais vit son air abasourdis. Il ne semblait pas du tout au courant que son nom ait été ajouté dans la coupe Je regardais suspicieusement toutes les personnes de la salle. Je tombais sur le regard de mon parrain qui me regarda. Je compris qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose après le repas. J'acquiesçais et repris mon inspection, à la fin pour moi 90% des personnes présentes pouvaient être suspectée. Je soupirais, on n'était pas sortit de l'auberge comme dirait ces moldus.

Après le repas je vis donc Oncle Sev' qui me demanda de veiller encore plus sur Seth, comme si je n'allais pas déjà le faire. De plus maintenant les autres pourraient m'aider. Il me dit qu'il allait annoncer la nouvelle au Lord, je le plaignis, il allait être dans une colère noire après tout il venait de retrouver son fils et on lui annonçait qu'il était engagé dans un tournoi où il risquait de mourir. Je tapotais son épaule en signe d'encouragement avant d'aller dans la salle commune où Seth viendrait surement.

Je m'étais trompé de jours, il n'était pas venu la veille comme je l'avais prédis mais aujourd'hui. Alors que je lisais tranquillement un livre auprès du feu sur mon fauteuil en essayant de faire abstraction des bavardages de mes camarades. Il débarqua dans la salle en pleurs, j'eus à peine le temps de poser mon livre qu'il vint se blottir dans mes bras. Tout le monde s'était tu et s'était rapprocher de nous, formant une sorte de barrière entre nous et le monde extérieur.

-Qu'y a-t-il petit prince ?

-C'...c'est Dumbledord et Rita et Ron et…et les Griffondors…. Et les Poufsouffles.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Calme-toi et explique-toi clairement.

- Il se redressa un peu et dit. Hier derrière la grande salle, j'ai plaidé le cause que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, tu me crois.

J'hochais la tête.

-Je disais aussi que je ne voulais pas faire partit du tournoi, mais Dumby n'a rien voulu savoir. Ensuite j'ai dus avoir un entretien avec Skeeter qui est tout de suite arrivée quand elle a apprit le nouvelle. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment. Elle m'a posé plein de question indiscrète mais j'ai su y répondre sans faire tomber ma couverture mais aujourd'hui on m'a dit qu'elle adorait déformer les paroles des gens alors j'ai peur. Puis une fois retourner au dortoir Ron me cria dessus en me disant que j'étais un faux frère. Ca ne me dérangeait puisque je reste avec lui seulement pour ma couverture cependant il a retourné tous les Griffondors contre moi et ça ça fait mal.

Je savais à quel point Seth n'aimait pas se sentir seul surtout depuis sa « mort ».

-Et les Poufsouffles.

- Eux, se fut toute la journée car le véritable champion est Cédric Digorry, il a beaucoup de fans dans sa maison et ils n'acceptent pas que je lui vole la vedette. Mais moi, j'ai ai rien à faire de la reconnaissance je veux juste être normal.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, Blaise lui savait.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas petit prince, nous sommes là si vous avez besoin. Nous vous soutiendrons.

-Non, vous devez être méchant avec moi au risque de faire tomber ma couverture.

-Cela ne nous empêche pas de faire quelques crasses à ceux qui vous embêtent.

Je souris, Théo était vraiment un génie.

-Il a raison, Seth, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas et puis tu pourras toujours venir ici dès que l'envie te prend en faisant attention de ne pas te faire voir.

Il nous sourit et nous remercia, il allait quitter mes genoux alors qu'oncle Sev' faisait son apparition. Il nous regarda bizarrement puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

-Vous tombez bien, je dois vous remettre cette lettre de la part de votre père.

Je regardais mon parrain cherchant une quelconque indication sur son humeur mais il haussa les épaules montrant son ignorance. J'essayais donc de lire derrière l'épaule de mon protégé mais celui-ci se retourna et me tira la langue. J'avais envie d'attraper celle-ci pour l'affront qu'elle me faisait mais me retint comme un Malfoy devait le faire. Reniflant tout de même d'indignation.

-Il me dit de vous dire de vous occuper de moi et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il ne donnerait pas cher de votre peau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment et lui qui nous disait ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Je secouai la tête d'incompréhension. Décidemment je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre.

Quelques temps plus tard, il revint en courant à la salle commune, comme on le lui avait dit les Serpentard comblèrent le manque d'amour qu'occasionnait l'abandon de Seth par sa propre maison, il venait souvent chercher du réconfort parmi nous. Cependant cette fois ci ce ne fut pas pour du réconfort qu'il vint.

-Des…des dragons !

-De quoi ?

-La première tâche c'est des dragons. C'est super non ?

Je grognais comment pouvais t'il trouver des dragons super. Furreur je comprenais, il l'avait comme qui dirait élever mais là des dragons inconnus…Furreur ! Il fallait que j'organise l'arrivée de l'être de feu parmi les dragons et tout faire pour que Seth doive l'affronter mais étant donner que Furreur était un Magyar à pointe donc l'un des dragons les plus dangereux j'étais sûr que Seth tomberait sur lui. Maintenant il fallait que je trouve un dresseur capable d'échanger notre dragon contre l'une de ces bêtes sauvages. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure essayant de trouver une solution jusqu'à ce que j'entende le mot Weasley prononcé par Seth qui parlait à Blaise et Théo. C'était ça, jamais je ne remercierais assez ces rouquins pour avoirs autant de fils qui exerçaient des métiers si différents. Il fallait plus que je rentre en contact avec le dresseur mais pour ça je demanderais de l'aide au jumeau.

Tout s'était bien passer pour la transaction, de plus nous avons un nouveau membre parmi les Mangemort, une pierre deux coups. En ce moment j'étais en train de stresser dans les tribunes, la première tache allait commencer et je me faisais du souci pour mon petit prince. Je priai pour qu'il affronte Furreur. J'entendis fouine quelque part près de moi et je me retournais lançant le regard le plus noir que possible. En effet, moi et mes amis étions en train de nous moquer de Potter quand ce stupide prof de Défense contre les forces du mal m'a transformer en fouine depuis tout le monde se moque de moi dans mon dos d'après les dires de Seth. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs venu me réconforter en dormant dans mon lit, seul point positif à cette horrible histoire…

Ca y est c'était le tour de Seth, j'eus un soupir de soulagement quand je vis notre dragon dans l'arène, il jouait très bien son rôle et j'ai presque crut que c'était un autre dragon mais l'infime clin d'œil de la bête de m'échappa pas. Donc je me lâchais sur mon siège et appréciait le spectacle, car c'était un vrai spectacle de voltige avec Seth sur son balai et Furreur libéré de ses chaines le poursuivant. Comme attendu de notre petit prince, il fit un sans faute en récupérant l'œuf d'or. Il fut acclamé par la foule et surtout par les Griffondors, j'eus envie de les frapper mais mes amis me retenir. Ils avaient de la chance.

La nouvelle épreuve pour nous fut le bal de noël, il fallait trouver une partenaire à Harry à mon grand déplaisir car j'aurais bien prit le rôle mais je ne pouvais pas, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ca me mettait en rogne et mes amis devaient supporter ma mauvaise humeur. De plus ces saletés de Griffondors tournaient autour de Seth comme des charognards et cet œuf d'or stupide ne voulait rien nous dévoiler sauf un cri strident. Seul point positif, Seth se rapprochait des champions et glissait ici et là certaine allusion à propos du camp des ténèbres. Il était doué le bougre. Nous aussi avancions bien dans notre recrutement, spécialement du côté de l'école Bulgare.

Cette soirée ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. On a réussit à trouver une fille potable mais pas trop pour Harry. Je n'ai jamais autant rit devant la robe, si je puis appeler cet accoutrement une robe, du rouquin. Pansy, qui commence à se repentir, puisqu'évidemment mon mariage est annulé, a passé la soirée avec moi sans me coller. On a parlé de tout et de rien, ressassant nos souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de Seth. Je me suis souvenu pourquoi je l'appréciais à l'époque. Je profitais de notre position assise pour jeter des coups d'œil à mon petit prince et voir comment il s'en sortait. Pas si mal, mais il avait encore des efforts à faire si vous voulez mon avis. Je me suis rendue compte que la sang de bourbe n'était pas si moche que ça dans les bras de Krum. Bref une soirée plutôt tranquille, j'appréciais cette petite pause à sa juste valeur.

Et j'avais bien raison, la deuxième épreuve obligeait Seth à plonger une heure dans un lac glacial pour sauver cet espèce de rouquin débile, profiteur. Avec l'aide de leur professeur de potion et celle inattendue de Londubat, Seth pouvait respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. Ceci réglait un problème mais le fait que le lac soit profond rempli de créature et si noir qu'on ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur me rendit inquiet. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon protégé ? Je fermais les yeux lorsque je le vis plonger. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, je me sentais si impuissant.

**POV SETH / HARRY **

Avant de plonger, je jetais un petit regard à Dray, il avait l'air si petit dans toute cette mase de gens. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et j'avais passé mes dernières soirées à essayer de le réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. Il était si gentil et si mignon. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je souris avant de plonger dans les eaux profondes. Nir' m'avait prévenu que je trouverais toute sorte de créature à l'intérieur et qui ne serait pas gentille gentille, elle m'avait dit de faire attention à moi comme une mère, je l'ai rassuré et remercier. Décidemment j'en avais de la chance entre Dray et Nir'.

Brou… Personne n'avait pensé à augmenter la température de ce lac ? Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard. Je me lançais un sort chauffant puis nagea dans les eaux noir. Je pris le temps d'observer la flore marine. Neville serait vraiment dans son élément ici, enfin si on exceptait les yeux jaunes qui me fixaient. J'eus, un brusque mouvement de recul quand je vis cette créature mi-serpent, mi- anguille. En effet, elle avait la forme d'un gros serpent mais on voyait des décharges électriques sortir de son corps. Je me demandais si c'était de ce genre d'animal que Nirvanna voulait me protéger.

-Booonjouur pettiite proie.

J'ecarquillais les yeux, il parlait.

-Jeee nee ssssuis pas uuune proie.

Cette fois si, c'est lui qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tuuu peuux mee parleer ?

Et là je compris que même s'il n'était pas comme les autres, il faisait parti de l'espèce des serpents et donc je le comprenais et je pouvais lui parler. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Ulric, là j'entends clairement les sifflements alors qu'avec le basilic j'avais l'impression de parler Anglais. J'hochais la tête à la bête en guise de réponse.

-Eetraange, diiis mooii peetiit hooommee queeel eest toon noom ?

-Ooffiicieeleement jee m'aappeelle Haarryy pootteer, maaiis jee preefeeree qu'oon m'aappeellee Seeth jeedusoor.

-Huuum, jeeeduussoor vooilla biieen un noom que jee n'aaiii paaas eenteenduue deepuuiis biieen loon teemps. Saaachee peetiit hoommee quee jee t'aiideeraaii eet diit à toon pèère que jee vaaiis paayeer ma deettee.

Le serpent arrêta de produire de décharge et s'approcha de moi, je m'accrochais à lui et le laissait m'entrainer à destination. Alors comme ça, il connaissait mon père et en plus il avait une dette envers lui. Il faudrait que je lui demande ce qu'il à fait à l'occasion. Mais ce n'est pas le moment l'heure tourne et j'aperçois les prisonniers. En même temps que moi arrive Krum, il me regarde avec sa tête de requin, me fit un clin d'œil (c'était très étrange) puis décrocha Hermione et la monta à la surface. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Cédric d'arriver près des trésors. Il avait une boule autour de la tête, lui aussi s'arrêta me fit coucou de la main et me dit.

-Fleur est bloqué par des strangulots, je crois qu'elle a abandonné. Au fait moi et Victor on sait tout grâce à un petit photographe.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Rendez vous demain matin avant le petit déj' dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage apporte le prince des Serpentard avec toi. Bon je te laisse faut que je sauve Cho.

Non mais je rêvais, ce n'étais pas possible comment Colin avait pu dévoiler comme ça de but en blanc qui j'étais. Avait-il pensé deux secondes qu'ils auraient pu me dénoncer à Dumby… C'était sur, il allait en entendre parler à la fin de l'épreuve. Justement en parlant d'elle il fallait qu'il se dépêche, en plus maintenant il allait devoir sauver l'être cher de Fleur puisqu'il était hors de question de la laisser là et le temps tournait je n'avais plus que 10min si mes calculs étaient bon. C'était un peu juste.

Ma monture m'amena jusqu'au prisonnier et lorsque je m'apprêtais à libéré celle de Beau bâton, des sirènes me sautèrent dessus je perdis ma prise sur la créature qui recommença à libéré des décharges.

-Tu ne dois sauver qu'une seule personne et une seule.

Je grognais comme si je ne le savais pas seulement, je suis têtu et je libérerais les deux. Je n'entamais même pas la négociation sachant qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. J'envoyais un sort de magie noir sur la sirène qui tomba pétrifié au fond de l'eau. Je me dépêchais de lancer deux autres sorts sur les prisonniers. Je pris leur deux cols dans une main puis je me raccrochais à l'anguille et lui dit de se dépêcher car je me sentais manquer d'air. Lors de la remontée nous furent poursuivirent par des strangulots. Nous leur avons échappé de peu et la prise d'aire pure fut comme une libération. Petit à petit je sentais le monde extérieur, ainsi je pus entendre une voix stridente au micro ainsi qu'une salve d'applaudissement. Je souris, puis fit la planche. Heureux et trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

Colin se faisait tout petit sous mon regard et celui de Dray, il était en train de justifier sa conduite en nous montrant des photos où on voyait clairement une certaine hostilité envers Dumby. Je lui rétorquais que ce n'était pas difficile de mentir, en faisant moi-même l'expérience du double jeu. De plus, il n'avait pas à le dire sans notre accord. Nous le blâmèrent de longues minutes avant de reprendre un ton normal et de nous excuser, enfin moi, et de demander à Colin de comprendre notre inquiétude. Il hocha la tête et s'excusa aussi avant de partir piteusement. Une fois le petit photographe partit je me sentis violement attirer dans les bras de Dray. Surpris je n'eux aucune réaction lorsqu'il vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Ne me fais plus une frayeur pareille. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu les autres revenir et toi tu n'étais toujours pas là.

Je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte fermant les yeux

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Dray, je ne voulais pas, mais comprends moi je ne pouvais pas la laisser sous l'eau.

Je l'entendis soupirer dans mon oreille.

-Pourquoi faut il que tu joues les princes… Mais bon je t'aime comme ça.

Je le sentis se crisper, me demandant pourquoi, je me remémorais ses paroles. Là j'écarquillais les yeux… Il… il avait dit je t'aime… Je secouais la tête mentalement. Il avait rajouté comme ça. Ca peut vouloir dire plein de choses, il fallait que j'arrête de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. Cependant… Pourquoi c'était il crisper ? Je m'écartais un peu de lui mais son emprise m'empêcha de réellement bouger

-Dray ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…. Non rien… Laisse tomber.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais ne sachant que dire je restais dans cette position, profitant le plus possible de sa chaleur.

Le lendemain, Draco, Colin et moi retrouvions Cédric et Victor dans les toilettes, je fus surpris de ne pas voir fleur mais Colin avait encore des soupçons sur elle. Ils firent la connaissance d'Ulric qui avait préalablement immunisé les champions contre son regard. Nous descendîmes dans la chambre des secrets et là tout fut mit à plat. On apprit que la plupart des élèves de Dumstrang était relier de près ou de loin avec au moins l'un des Mangemort, de plus étant une école de magie dîtes noires, ils ont toujours été dans l'optique d'aider mon père. Cédric lui nous parla de quelques élèves de Poudlard qui commençaient à douter des véritables intentions du directeur. Lui fut convaincu quand il surprit une conversation entre son père et Dumbledord. ET là j'appris que ce fou de glucose commençait à douter de moi. J'en fus effrayé, si jamais il découvrait le pot au rose, je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas près pour m'en sortir et je pensais aussi que je ne le serais jamais. Ils essayèrent de me rassurer, disant qu'on trouverait un moyen de montrer mon « bon coté » envers la lumière. J'essayais de leur faire confiance mais ce fut difficile, seul le sermon de Nirvanna sur le fait que je devais être fort pour protéger ce que j'aime, m'aida un peu à retrouver mes esprits.

Une fois les gros secrets dévoilé, nos deux nouveaux alliés nous posèrent des questions sur mon père. Me traitait il bien, Etait il dur et froid ? Était-il injuste ? A quoi il ressemblait ? Comment était la vie en sa compagnie ? Nous répondîmes volonté, je m'occupais de mon enfance. Leur signifiant qu'elle était heureuse. Mon père étant un peu strict mais doux et tendre à la fois. Draco, ne leur cacha pas la froideur et la dureté qu'il avait avec ses Mangemort surtout après ma mort. Cependant il spécifia qu'il était toujours juste. On les renseigna sur les véritables buts de mon père avant sa mort et ceux de maintenant. Ils avaient un point en commun, la mort de Dumbledord.

Après une petite heure de discutions, nous sortîmes faisant bien attention à ce que personne nous voit ensemble. Cédric avait promis de m'aider à glisser des allusions pour le camp des ténèbres et Victor se chargeait de réunir ses camarades. Bref une bonne matinée !

Les derniers mois de l'année scolaire se firent tendu, maintenant que j'étais au courant des doutes du vieux fous je faisais beaucoup plus attention à ces faits et gestes et je remarquais ses regards suspicieux tourné dans ma direction. J'avais les nerfs à fleurs de peau pendant cette période. Je m'éloignais imperceptiblement des autres au grand désespoir de mes amis qui malgré cela restait derrière moi afin de m'épauler. Quand je parle d'ami, je parle bien entendu de ceux dans l'ombre, parce que Ron lui était continuellement en train de baver sur Fleur et Hermione m'évitait et se retrouvait le plus souvent à la bibliothèque. Son comportement m'inquiétait mais je n'avais pas le temps pour m'occuper des changements d'humeur de ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Depuis la seconde épreuve je me suis rapproché de Neville. EN faîte même s'il est maladroit, ses pensée sont pures et innocentes, on remarque de suite qu'il possède le désir de bien faire…

La dernière épreuve arriva, un labyrinthe manquait plus que ça… Heureusement que je savais m'orienter grâce au soleil, puisque lorsque j'étais petit je me perdais souvent dans la forêt et dans ces cas là le ciel était mon seul allié, enfin les animaux m'aidaient pas mal aussi je devais l'avouer. Bref lorsque je fus devant la porte je fis un signe de tête à Victor et Cédric puis nous rentrâmes un par un. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était plutôt sinistre. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. J'avais qu'une seule envie en faite, c'était de pleurer. Mais je me retenais, je ne devais plus pleurer j'avais 14ans, je n'étais plus un enfant. Je sursautais lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. J'avais dit quoi déjà, je n'étais plus un enfant… Et bien à cet instant là, je m'en fichais complètement car je vis les hais se rapprocher avalant tout sur leur passage. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courus. Je vis une sorte de sphinx se mettre sur ma route, d'un sort je le fis voltiger, il n'avait qu'à pas me barrer le chemin. J'entendis un cri horrible m'obligeant à accélérer. J'arrivais enfin au centre de cette stupide prison végétale et là je vis Fleur menacer Cédric de sa baguette. Ayant toujours de l'adrénaline dans le sang, j'envoyais sans en prendre vraiment conscience un stupéfix sur la championne de Beau bâton.

Enfin à ce moment là, la peur redescendit et je me rendis compte dans quel état je me trouvais, en effet, lors de ma course effréné je fus griffé par les haies et ma tenue était en charpie, j'avais de nombreuses égratignures sur le visage qui me tiraillaient. Je me laissais tomber à genoux vidé…

-Harry… Harry…

Je me rendis compte qu'on m'appelait, je relevais la tête et vit Cédric et Victor me regarder inquiet.

-Ca va ?

-Hum…

Je leur fis un petit sourire puis me relevais avec leur aide. J'avais les jambes tremblantes…

-Dites qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fleur ? Elle est vraiment du coté de Dumbledord ?

-Je ne sais pas lorsqu'elle m'a attaqué, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas elle-même.

-Tu penses à l'impérium ?

-Oui Victor, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Bon et sinon on fait quoi pour la coupe ? On ne va pas rester planter là dix ans.

-Et si on la prenait ensemble tous les trois…

A peine ai-je pus proposer cette idée que je vis le rat de Ron courir vers la coupe. Pettigrow, je l'avais cherché en début d'année mais peine perdue il était introuvable, et maintenant comme ça il refaisait une apparition et courrait vers la coupe. Sans hésitation, nous nous mîmes à courir tous les trois jusqu'au trophée espérant l'avoir avant ce sale traitre. Je fis tout mon possible pour l'atteindre et lorsque mes doigts touchèrent le métal je me sentis transplaner. Je fermis les yeux et lorsque je les ré-ouvrit je tombais sur le visage de Cédric et Victor qui essayait de reprendre leur souffle. Je me retournais vivement entendant des cris derrière moi et vit mon père torturer Pettigrow qui devait avoir reprit forme humaine sous le doloris qui lui était infliger. Je profitais, le temps qu'il termine et n'ayant pas très envie d'observer Sirius prêtes main forte au Lord, pour regarder où nous avions atterris. Je mis quelques secondes à reconnaitre l'endroit. J'étais déjà venu une fois avec mon père, c'était le cimetière où était enterré son père. C'est ici qu'il me confessa tout ses crimes. C'est ici, que je compris enfin ce qui m'entourait. Avant j'étais dans ma bulle protectrice, mon père était un être parfait, je vivais une vie de rêve. Toutes mes croyances avaient volé en éclats se jour là, et j'eux un gros chagrin, comme aimait le dire mon père. Ce dernier m'avait pris dans ses bras et n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé, et je lui accordais mon pardon. Même si à cet âge là, je ne savais pas à quel point cela pouvait être important pour lui.

Lorsque les cris se furent taris, je me retournais pour voir le traitre, au pied des Mangemort les plus fidèles, mort. Je détournais la vue, dégouté malgré moi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la violence. Le corps disparut comme si quelqu'un avait remarqué ma réaction. Je levais les yeux et vit mon père me regarder.

-Seth…

A l'entente de sa voix, toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses de l'année, me revinrent en mémoires et des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

-Seth, que t'arrive t'il, tu es blessé ? Dis-moi où tu as mal.

Je ne pris même pas le peine de lui répondre et courut me réfugier dans ses bras où il m'accueillit avec amour. Les Mangemort qui portaient leur masque les retirent et je les vis sourirent à travers mes larmes. Sirius vint même poser sa main sur mon épaule

-Ca va aller, p'tit bonhomme.

J'esquissais un sourire, décidemment j'avais une super grande famille. Mon père m'écarta de lui et me sécha les larmes.

-Tout va bien maintenant je suis là.

J'hochais la tête puis m'éloignait pour rejoindre Cédric et Victor, rester en retrait, avant je passais dans quelques paires de bras notamment celle de Sirius, Remus et Lucius.

-Père, voici Cédric et Victor, deux nouveaux alliés à notre cause.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous nous êtes vraiment acquis ?

Victor hocha la tête et Cédric répondit.

-Effectivement, de plus vos dernières actions me réconforte dans cette idée. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme le décri notre directeur.

-On te l'avait dit Cédric.

-Si je puis me permettre… euh….

-My Lord, lui soufflais je.

-oui c'est ça, My lord, si je puis me permettre, Dumbledord à des doutes sur Seth, il faudrait faire quelque chose, il est en danger.

J'avais complètement oublié mes doutes, je soupirais, quand je disais que ma famille était un cocon protecteur, je n'exagérais pas. Je vis mon père froncer les sourcils.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

-Seth n'a jamais proclamé haut et fort qu'il faisait partie du clan de la lumière et Dumbledord s'en ai aperçue.

-Il faut remédier à cela,

-Bien dès qu'on rentrera, je dirais que je te déteste.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple mon fils… Si tu débarques comme un bien heureux et que tu dises de but en blanc, je hais Voldemort. Le vieux fou risque d'avoir encore plus de soupçon.

Je baissais la tête piteusement, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Décidemment, je ferais vraiment un mauvais stratège. J'avais vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien… Au contraire, j'étais plutôt un poids. J'écoutais distraitement les autres parler entre eux, proposant des solutions mais celle qui fut retenue fut celle de Victor ce fut la seul fois où il ouvrit la bouche.

-Et si vous tuez l'un de nous. Harry n'aurait qu'à pleurer disant que c'est de votre faute. Proclamant ainsi devant Dumbledord mais aussi devant toute la communauté sorcière, du coté dans lequel se trouve Celui-Qui-A-Survécut.

-Il est hors de question de tué l'un de vous deux.

- On n'est pas obligé de le tuez Seth, comme toi avec la potion. On peut le faire passer pour mort.

-Bien je me porte volontaire, de plus mon père se trouve dans les gradins.

- En êtes-vous certain, monsieur Diggory, si vous faîtes cela vous ne pourrez plus retourner à Poudlard. Tous vos amis vous croiront mort.

-Peut être mais au moins je ne serais plus sous le joug du directeur. Par contre je demanderais juste d'être instruit pour mes dernière années, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard niveau études.

-Cela sera pris en charge par les Mangemort.

-Bien alors je ne vois aucune objection.

Mon père lança d'un coup sans même prévenir un sort noir que je ne connaissais pas. Il eut pour effet de rendre raide le corps de Cédric. Quelqu'un prit son pou et annonça qu'il n'avait rien. Je respirais profondément. C'était à mon tour, j'avais intérêt à bien joué la comédie sinon tout ce travail n'aurait servit à rien. Je repassais dans ma tête des moments tristes et malheureux de cette année mais rien n'y fit. Je ne pleurais pas…

-Pense à cet été !

Là une vision de mon oncle me frappant revint à ma mémoire et je poussais un petit couinement de terreur. Je vis mon père vouloir venir vers moi, mais fut retenue par Sirius, celui qui avait parlé de cet été. Je sentis des larmes au bord de mes yeux et lorsque Lucius nous jeta un sort nous renvoyant à Poudlard, je sanglotais sur le corps de Cédric.

J'entendis de nombreuses voix me parvenir et là je criais de toutes mes forces.

-C'EST VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT EST DE RETOUR !

Le corps de Cédric me fut arraché et l'on me souleva, mon corps était comme une poupée. J'atterris dans le bureau de Dumbledord qui me posa des questions. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que je me sois calmé ce vieux fou ? Je dis des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens les unes à coter des autres mais je fis bien attention de montrer mon dégout envers mon père pour cela je n'avais qu'à penser à la baleine qui m'a servit d'oncle. Au bout de quelques minutes il me relâcha et j'allais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans mon lit. C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience que j'avais jamais évacué le peur que j'avais ressentis cet été. Ca me fit un bien fou, de me vider.

Les examens furent annuler à cause de la mort de Cédric, la dernière soirée fut placer sous le signe du deuil. Pour moi ce n'était pas un deuil mais un renouveau. Je tournais la page sur une épreuve qui a marqué ma vie. Je vivais dans la peur, maintenant je vivrais dans l'espoir. Je regardais autour de moi et vis mes nombreux alliés. Je fis un petit sourire, de plus je n'étais plus seul.

-Potter dans mon wagon.

-Mais professeur !

- Je ne vous ai pas parlé Weasley. Tout de suite Potter.

Je fis ce que mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal voulait et j'entrais dans le wagon puis ensuite dans l'un des compartiments. Il était vide. Je m'installais donc confortablement contre la fenêtre, heureux d'échapper au piaillement incessant de Ron. Lorsque le train se mit en marche, je fus surpris de ne pas voir le professeur arriver par contre j'entendis glousser. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Qui est là ?

C'est alors qu'apparut devant moi Cédric et Draco, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Je pris quelques secondes à me demander comment ils l'avaient eut avant de leur sauté dans les bras.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Si on te dit que ce cher Maugrey est en fait Barty Croupton Jr. Tu comprends.

-Oh oui, je comprends aussi, qu'il s'est venger de ce que tu lui avais fais y'a cinq ans, en te transformant en fouine.

Il grogna puis me rendit la cape que j'allais ranger dans mes affaires tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir à la place que j'occupais précédemment. Une fois rangé, je me demandais où me mettre lorsque Dray m'attira sur ces genoux. Je me blottis contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur encore une fois. Cédric se leva.

-Bon, je voulais juste te dire ça Harry, maintenant je vous laisse tranquille les amoureux moi, je vais tenir compagnie à ces cher Serpentard qui ne sont pas aussi vils que ce que je pensais.

Il nous fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il refermait la porte du compartiment. Jamais il ne m'avait semblé être aussi rouge que maintenant. Je cachais donc ma rougeur dans les vêtements de Draco. Cependant il ne me laissa pas faire, je sentis sa main remonter mon menton. Je détournais le regard, gênée, je me souvenais de l'année dernière dans le train lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Ca avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie, cependant le comportement de Draco envers moi n'a pas changer après cet épisode. J'ai pensé que pour lui c'était peut être une erreur alors je fis comme si je n'étais pas au courant, espérant toujours qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau. Il m'obligea à le regarder et je vis dans ces yeux orages, une détermination pure. Je sus alors ce qu'il allait faire et que cette fois ci ce n'était pas une erreur. Il approcha son visage doucement comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Je souris devant tant de gentillesse et approchait mon visage à mon tour en fermant les yeux. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent ce fut comme un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de moi. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste comme le premier mais un passionné. Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille me demandant par la même occasion l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue. Je vins à la rencontre de cette dernière et là débuta un ballet enflammé. Je pros son visage en coupe, montrant que je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Malheureusement nous devions respirer, alors nous nous séparâmes un sourire plaqué sur nos lèvres rouges.

Effectivement la fin de cette année marquait un nouveau départ pour moi mais aussi un commencement pour nous.

Tada ! Voici mon petit cadeau de noël ! Bisous à tous et bonnes fêtes !


End file.
